Hermanos de Carreras
by YumiLyokoGen08
Summary: Capitulo 10 subido! Los destinos de varios jovenes se entrelasan mediante un deporte que combina dedicacion perseverancia y trabajo en equipo, que situaciones les tendra deparado el destino a estos 6 jovenes? YXU OxOccxA JxAxOcc!
1. Los Personajes Principales

**Yumi Ishiyama...**

Creador: Moonscop

Edad: 16

Fecha de nacimiento: 21 de Septiembre (según información que encontre)

Tipo de sangre: A

Materias favoritas: Literatura y Deportes (creo)

Materias odiadas: no tengo ni idea

Mejor Amiga: Aelita Hopper

Mejor Amigo: Ulrich Stern

Colores preferidos: negro y morado

Esta enamorad de: Ulrich Stern

Equipo al que pertenece: P.M.T

Estilo: Fondista

Lo que mas desea: Ser seleccionada para el equipo nacional y que Ulrich le pida ser su novia

Frase: no me dejare vencer!

El personaje principal del fic junto con Ulrich

Una chica en principio muy cerrada y distante que lo unico que quiere es ser una de las mejores del pais, casi nunca habla con nadie exceptuando a aelita la cual es con la unica que conversa al principio pero esto cambia al llegar Ulrich el cual mas de una vez le saca de sus casillas pero luego es de quein termina enamorándose perdidamente

**Ulrich Stern...**

Creador: Moonscoop

Edad: 16

Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de febrero

Tipo de sangre: B

Materias favoritas: deportes

Materias odiadas: fisica

Colores preferidos: verde

Esta enamorad de: Yumi Ishiyama

Equipo al que pertenece: P.M.T

Estilo: Fondista

Lo que mas desea: Disfrutar cada carrera en la que entra y entregar lo máximo de si y ser novio de Yumi

Frase: Las cosas que decidimos por nosotros mismos es por que las queremos hacer y por que disfrutamos hacerlas

Ulrich es el protagonista del fic junto con Yumi

Es uno de los nuevos del grupo pero esto no significa que sea un inexperto todo lo contrario el viene desde Colombia (traquilos en esta historia Ulrich no es colombiano (aunque me gustaria que lo fuera) el vivio de pequeño en francia y luego un periodo en Colombia y ahopra nuevamente en Francia) y es uno de los mejores patinadores que se hayan visto en mucho tiempo.

Aparte de venir a patinar se termina topando con una chica sin igual sin comparación si asi es con Yumi Ishiyama pero al conocerla ella es una chica fría seria y reservada y viendo esto Ulrich tratara de hacer atrás esa imagen que ella proyecta para hacerla ser como el cree que en verdad es.

**Odd Della Robbia…..**

Creador: Moonscoop

Edad: 15

Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de junio

Tipo de sangre: O

Materias favoritas: deportes, musica

Materias odiadas: física, matemáticas, ciencias...

Colores preferidos: purpura y fucsia

Esta enamorad de: Zoey Coatsworth/ Aelita Stones

Equipo al que pertenece: P.M.T

Estilo: Velocista

Lo que mas desea: Comer!

Frase: Ya es hora de comer? Y se puede ganar y se puede perder pero nunca ambas juntas

Es el mejor amigo de Ulrich aunque se dejaron de ver por algunos años debido a que Ulrich tuvo que viajar a otrro pais pero aun asi siguieron siendo muyy cercanos.

Es muy bromista pero aun asi también es serio en los momentos que se solicita que lo sea, el hace cada cosa con diversiony alegria y esto es precisamente la razon por la que la mayoria lo admira ya que aunque pierda en alguna carrera nunca se le logra ver cabizbajo.

**Aelita Hopper...**

Creador: Moonscoop

Edad: 14

Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de marzo (inventada por mi esta fecha)

Tipo de sangre: O

Materias favoritas: todas

Materias odiadas: ninguna

Colores preferidos: Rosa

Esta enamorada de: Jeremy Belpois / Odd Della Robbia

Equipo al que pertenece: P.M.T

Estilo: Fondista

Lo que mas desea: Olvidar su pasado y encontrar a alguien que la quiera mucho

Frase:...

Es una chica muy tierna y amable con todo el mundo o al menos eso es lo que todos dicen de ella ya que de esa aelita que todos dicen parece que no queda nada ya quew es muy callada y cerrada con todo el mundo algunos ni siquiera saben el sonido ded su voz, y por esta misma razon es por la que todo se preguntan como es que puede haber cambiado tan drásticamente...

Aparte de eso es una chica decidida y capas que no se rinde por nada al principio no le agrada mucho Jeremy pero luego se va enamorando dee el y decide revelar parte de su pasado a alguien mas que no sea su mejor amiga Yumi.

**Jeremy Belpois**

Creador: Moonsoop

Edad: 15

Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de Diciembre

Tipo de sangre: B

Materias favoritas: Todas

Materias odiadas: ninguna

Colores preferidos: Azul

Esta enamorad de: Aelita Hopper / Zoey Coathsworth

Equipo al que pertenece: ninguno

Estilo: no tiene

Lo que mas desea: ver una sonrisa de parte de aelita

Frase: Nadie nacio aprendido

Al principio un simple espectador que solo se interesaba en gravar las carreras y entrenamientos del equipo P.M.T pero luego se ofrecio a si mismo como asistente del entrenador para poder fortificar y volver mas rapido a loas chicos de este equipo

Luego de un tiempo conocio a Aelita y se quedo flechado de ella pero ella ni siquiera le decia una palabra asi que mejor se guardo sus sentimientos aunque las cosas estan a punto de cambiar

**Zoey Coatsworth...**

Creador: Maria A Olarte

Edad: 15

Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de Diciembre

Tipo de sangre: AB

Materias favoritas: Ciencias

Materias odiadas: ninguna

Colores preferidos: Azul Celeste

Esta enamorad de: Odd Della Robbia / Jeremy Belpois

Equipo al que pertenece: P.M.T

Estilo: Velocista

Chica muy animada y alegre es una de las mejores del equipo pero también es muy distraida al principio solo veia a Odd como un buen amigo pero termina enamorándose de el.

Tiene la habilidad ded cambiar de carácter cuando esta frente a una competencia y deja su actitud alegre por una totalmente decidida y atenta de todo


	2. Los personajes Secundarios

**Red Moon**

Es un equipo al cual solo le importa ganar o al menos en eso es en lo que han logrado que se convierta el equipo los cuatro integrantes principales: Xiang Kirobe, Anaëlle Cecereu, Noa Milgrount y Auxanne Marchant los cuales al ir aumentando su fama (mejor dicho el miedo que los demás participantes le tenían) decidieron formar un grupo los cuatro conocido como X.A.N.A (las iniciales de sus integrantes).

**Xiang Kirobe... **

Alias: El Ángel Caído

Estilo: Fondista

Equipo: Red Moon

Puntos Actuales: 44

Puntos en el año pasado+100 (Selección Nacional)

Edad: 16

Xiang es uno de los competidores mas temidos por la categoría Juvenil (15, 16, 17) ya que sus tácticas para ganar son muy conocidas.

Es tramposo y mentiroso, es según el, el mas importante en el equipo Red Moon, además de que también es el mas antiguo entre los que están en el.

El y sus amigos (los cuales tienen las mismas tácticas que el) se hicieron llamar a si mismos X.A.N.A (siglas de sus cuatro nombres unidos).

El año anterior logro quedar como integrante de la selección nacional y este año busca lo mismo.

**Anaëlle****Cecereu **

Alias: Domino

Estilo: Velocista/ Fondista

Equipo: Red Moon

Puntos Actuales: 37

Puntos en el año pasado: 87

Edad: 14

La integrante mas pequeña de "los cuatro grandes " de Red Moon pero no por eso la mas inexperta en cuestión de tácticas para lograr ganar.

Tiene una cara con facciones muy maduras para ser una chica de tan solo 14 años, algunos de sus contrincantes le tienen físico miedo ya que ella sabe muy bien en que momento golpear o empujar a alguien para que los demás también terminen en el suelo(a eso se debe su apodo Domino ya que si golpea a uno genera una reacción en cadena).

El año pasado no logro quedar en la selección regional por quedar suspendida de dos competencias por cometer múltiples faltas.

**Noa Milgrount...**

Alias: Fantasma

Estilo: Velocista

Equipo: Luna roja

Puntos Actuales: 49

Puntos en el año pasado: 76

Edad: 15

Uno de los integrantes de Red Moon, es muy calculador y serio, detiene a todos con una sola mirada, sus principales enemigos son Odd Della Robbia (P.M.T) y Phillip Gramar (Searing Fire).

Se siente con mucha suerte este año para quedar seleccionado para el equipo regional ya que sus tácticas este año no podrán fallar.

Tiene cierta habilidad para poder pasar fácilmente entre sus contrincantes sin poder ser detenido a esto deben su apodo fantasma

Auxanne Marchant

Alias: Reina de Hielo

Estilo: Fondista

Equipo: Luna roja

Puntos Actuales: 40

Puntos en el año pasado: 65

Edad: 16

La chica más fría y vengativa del mundo según un consenso nacional, Auxanne es una chica demasiado seca con la mayoría y odia perder y por eso hace cualquier cosa para ganar y obtener el reconocimiento y la admiración de los demás.

El año pasado la sancionaron sacándola de las ultimas dos competencias del año por hacer lastimar gravemente a una competidora rival y así ocasionándole múltiples heridas y no pudo quedar entre las del equipo regional.

Sus peores enemigas o rivales son Harmonie Tonnerre (Crystal Rain), Melodie Faisceau (Crystal Rain) Musique Foudre (Crystal Rain) y Yumi Ishiyama (P.M.T)

**Searing Fire**

Es un grupo ya con muchos años en funcionamiento el cual en su tiempo de gloria saco a muy buenos competidores tanto a nivel nacional como a nivel mundial pero su nivel ha ido decayendo con los años, pero aun así los integrantes que le quedan intentan con todas sus fuerzas darle su brillo anterior.

**Elizabeth Delmas...**

Una chica muy caprichosa y con una mentalidad absolutamente desconcertante es lo que dicen de ella algunas personas además de cosas como que este deporte no es lo suyo.

En fin esta fondista de 15 años es más de lo que los demás dicen y no dudara en dar todo para que su mejor amigo no se vaya del equipo.

**Théo Gauthier...**

Chico muy centrado en su trabajo y muy leal a sus amigos al igual que Sissy no permitirá que se lleven a su mejor amigo a otro club.

Velocista 16 años

**Phillip Gramar (Mercurio)... (Selección Regional)**

Chico muy talentoso el cual sin saberlo se convirtió en uno de los mejores de su categoría y el cual en estos momentos le están poniendo a decidir entre dos cosas muy importantes Cambiar a un equipo mas competente e incrementar su nivel y ser el mejor o quedarse con sus amigos de toda la vida.

Tiene 16 años y es Fondista

**Ronald Calwallader... (Selección Regional)**

Tiene 16 años, es un chico serio y frio, es muy talentoso y es el mejor o uno de los mejores Fondistas de su edad.

**Patrick Lombard...**

Velocista/ Fondista 16 años, es el mejor amigo de Ronald.

**Demelza Vincent ... (Selección Regional)**

Es una fondista muy talentosa la cual logro obtener un puesto en la selección nacional a pesar de ser muy pequeña.

Fondista 14 años

**Crystal Rain**

Es el mejor equipo a nivel femenino ya que sus tres principales estrellas han sido de la selección regional desde que tenían 14 años de edad.

**Harmonie Tonnerre... (Selección Regional)**

Le encanta la unión que tiene con sus dos compañeras y es esto lo que las a hecho mantenerse en el equipo regional durante tres años, se especializa en el trabajo de equipo con sus compañeras, posee una aceleración difícil de combatir.

Fondista 16 años

**Melodie Faisceau... (Selección Nacional) **

Es muy seria, solos e desenvuelve estando con sus compañeras de equipo, es la mas fuerte de las tres y la que bloquea el paso de las chicas que quieren dar caza a sus compañeras en una competencia.

Fondista 16 años

**Musique Foudre... (Selección Regional)**

Es bromista, muy divertida y despistada, es el alma de su grupo, es una patinadora que posee una gran resistencia, casi siempre es la que va a la cabeza de las formaciones de su equipo.

Fondista 16 años

**Shooting Star**

Equipo muy competitivo y con uno de los mejores patrocinios, es muy privilegiado y solo tras pasar una dura prueba se puede entrar a el (Y también si tienes contactos en el interior)

**Maïtena Amador... (Galatea) (Selección Regional)**

Chica de una belleza natural tanto que le pusieron varios apodos como diosa de la Galaxia o Galatea (Muy buena amiga de Yumi)

Velocista 15 años

**Romain Moreau... (Selección Regional)**

Es un chico muy alegre y que no teme mostra su personalidades de gustos extravagantes, entre estos esta el de vestirse de pollo en las situaciones menos imaginadas, posee mucho talento y muy buenos reflejos, en los nacionales el y Odd son inseparables.

Velocista 16 años

**Theres Tulous...**

Es una Chica que se esfuerza mucho por alcanzar sus ideales, es timida y pacifica, cosa que no le favorece mucho en las competencias.

Fondista 15 años

**Roxana Pluie... **

Es una chica muy solitaria y reservada, siempre va sumergida en su propio mundo, pero esto no le evita ser una de las mejores patinadoras de su edad.

Velocista 14 años

**Michael Nolard... (Selección Regional)**

Es un chico inteligente y de carácter fuerte, es considerado como un líder en su equipo a pesar se ser muy joven.

Velocista 14 años

**Seeds of the Earth**

Equipo nuevo el cual a tenido mucho éxito para ser fundado hace relativamente poco se destaca el trabajo duro y la perseverancia de sus patinadores.

**Aarón Montagne... (Selección Regional)**

Es un chico bromista y desocupado, solo trata de vivir el día a día y de disfrutar al máximo todas las oportunidades que le da la vida

Fondista14 años

**Michel Prairie...**

Es una chica alegre y entusiasta, no sobresale mucho en el patinaje pero esto no le importa, cuando tiene puestos unos patines es la persona mas feliz de la tierra

Fondista 15 años

**Selene Foret... (Selección Regional)**

Es una chica muy analítica y racional, tiene una muy buena relación con todos sus compañeros, su gran inteligencia es el arma secreta de su equipo ya que gracias a sus estrategias su equipo a logrado avanzar mucho en poco tiempo-

Velocista16 años

**P.M.T**

**Drayce Stern**

Es el hermano mayor de Ulrich, es Aleman y tiene 17 años, es una persona muy agradable, tiene un gran talento para el patinaje, tanto que fue parte de la selección alemana y quedo en quinto lugar en la prueba combinada, es fondista y su gran sueño es ser entrenador

**William Dunbar**

Es un chico muy presumido, el cual esta enamorado de Yumi, aunque esta no le da ni la hora, desde que conoció a Ulrich trata de superarlo constantemente para que Yumi se fije en el.

Tiene 16 años y es Velocista

**Tanwen Stollberg**

Es una linda chica pelirroja muy callada y reservada, esta enamorada de William, aunque este solo la vea como una amiga, ella por el reconocimiento de el haría lo que fuera.

Tiene 15 años y es Velocista

**Edward Minch**

Es un chico muy listo y audaz, se esfuerza mucho para alcanzar sus objetivos, tanto que llega a ser obsesivo.

Tiene 15 años y es Fondista

**Maria Paz Olarte**

Es una chica de carácter fuerte, es decidida y odia las injusticias, al principio no se llevaba bien con Yumi, ya que esta nunca la determinaba, pero mas adelante se convierten en buenas amigas.

Tiene 16 años y es Fondista

**David Defoe**

Es un chico alto y pelinegro de Buenos sentimientos, esta enamorado de Angelique y haría todo por ella, siempre trata de sacarle una sonrisa y verla feliz, ya que ella es todo lo que tiene para vivir.

Tiene 16 años y es Fondista

**Angelique Creatif**

Es una tierna chica pelinegra, a la cual le encanta el patinaje, aunque cuando compite se pone muy nerviosa, esta enamorada y es novia de David, siempre trata de esforzarse para no sentirse inferior a los demás.

Tiene 15 años y es tanto Fondista como Velocista


	3. El Comienzo de Todo

Se despertó un poco cansado ya eran muchas horas viajando en avión, para él habían sido tantas horas encerrado en ese armatoste que ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que habían pasado pero sabia que habían hecho una parada en Barcelona... o era en Madrid? Bueno en fin eso no importaba ya iva a llegar y eso era lo único que importaba ya que por fine estaba en su ciudad natal en donde vivió parte de sí infancia aunque también extrañaba estar en Colombia esos verdes paisajes, esas hermosas montañas, esas grandes ciudades, en fin no sabia que extrañaba mas sí a Colombia o a su natal Francia.

-Azafata: por favor abróchense los cinturones de seguridad el avión iniciara el proceso de aterrizaje- dijo una azafata desde quien sabe que parte del avión

Pero en fin izo lo que ella había dicho y se puso el cinturón ya después de unos minutos estaban aterrizando en una pista de un aeropuerto de Paris (Sinceramente no se como se llama el aeropuerto)

Se bajo sin prisa alguna y ya después de unos momentos estaba rodeado de gente que buscaban a sus parientes recién llegados, pero entre todas las personas no veía a nadie que hubiera llegado por él, veía ahí de todo: novios reencontrándose y besándose por la emoción, padres llegando y hiendo a abrasar a sus hijos o esposas, pero nada de la persona que supuestamente le habia dicho su padre que lo iva a estar esperando en el aeropuerto.

Miro su muñeca y vio que ya llevaba 12 minutos ahí paradote como si tuviera raíces en ves de piernas, de nuevo alzo su vista y miro para un lado a ver si veía a alguien que se le hiciera familiar y cuando volteo para el otro lado tenia enfrente a un muchacho muy sonriente de cabello rubio en punta y con una parte morada, vestía de forma muy normal, tenia un buzo de color morado y unos jeans algo gastados de color negro con unos tenis azules, aparte del peinado y la sonrisa demasiado prolongada para su gusto ese muchacho parecía común

-Ulrich: ¿ Eh disculpa... necesitas algo?- dijo un poco extrañado de que el chico estuviera parado enfrente de el durante tanto tiempo

-...: ¿Que Ulrich aun no reconoces a tu mejor amigo de la infancia?- pregunto el chico con un poco de dolor en la voz

Ulrich no lo podía creer, con esa pequeña información supo quien era inmediatamente aunque había cambiado mucho ya que antes no traía el cabello en punta y tinturado de morado.

-Ulrich: ¡¿Odd!- pregunto un tanto confuso

-Odd: Excelente ya no tienes esa memoria de pollo que tenias cuando éramos pequeños- dijo un alegre Odd

-Ulrich: Hey! No tengo memoria de pollo ni antes ni ahora, y además no me puedes culpar has cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, aunque al menos ya no te viste de forma tan inusual-dijo recordando su niñez cuando su amigo se vestía de formas que parecía mas un payaso que nada.

-Odd: no creas aun me visto "llamativamente", hoy fue la excepción para que las chicas no formaran revuelo al verme...- Dijo el muy "modestamente"

Ulrich al escuchar esto no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada en verdad su amigo seguía con su humor de siempre

-Odd: Además no soy el único que ah cambiado, tu también estas muy diferente a antes,... hm sabes no sabia que te gustaba TANTO el verde como para vestirte totalmente de ese color-dijo Odd notando la ropa de su amigo ya que esta consistía en una chaqueta verde claro, con unos pantalones verde oscuro y unos tenis blancos con algunas líneas verdes.

-Ulrich: jijiji (--) En fin y bueno seguiste patinando?-pregunto

-Odd: no que va tan solo me inventaba un montón de duros entrenamientos y competencias para ver que reacción tenias... Pues lógico que si-dijo como si el solo pensamiento de su amigo de que él podría haber dejado su mayor pasión lo ofendiera (y es que había sido así)

-Ulrich: Bueno, bueno ya entendí pero... podrías llevarme a la pista de patinaje de este lugar, Necesito con desesperación reponer esas horas de aburrimiento pasadas en esa horrible cosa(dijo señalando el avión)

Odd: jajajajaja bueno esta bien tranquilo ya ahorita mas tarde te doy tu dosis diaria de patinotitis, pero antes tenemos que dejar tus maletas en tu nueva residencia, tienes que comer y luego si iremos de acuerdo?-dijo él enumerando con los dedos lo que tenían que hacer antes de cumplir el deseo de Ulrich

-Ulrich: esta bien- dijo un resignado Ulrich

-Odd: bueno entonces vamos al auto-dijo encaminando la marcha hacia la salida del aeropuerto

-Ulrich: espera un momento necesito mis maletas- dijo recordándole a su amigo que aun no había ido a buscar su equipaje

-Odd: tranquilo de eso ya se encargaron mis ayudantes-o dijo con un tono despreocupado(sí en esta historia Odd es medio millonario, pero creo q no seria de el carácter de el decirles a otras personas mayordomos o empleados o sirvientes así que mejor los hice que se llamaran así espero q estén de acuerdo conmigo)

Ulrich miro a Odd que ya se había encaminado a la salida y decidió seguirlo, al salir del aeropuerto se toparon con un auto que a comparación con los que el padre de Odd compraba cuando apenas este tenia 7 años, estaban demasiado "normales". A su cabeza vino un vago recuerdo de un paseo en auto con Odd el padre de este y lógicamente él (Ulrich) pero por alguna razón Ulrich iva lo mas agachado y lejos de la ventana que se pudiera ya que ese auto llamaba la atención de todos los transeúntes (y no era para menos), en la parte superior del auto estaba colocada una enorme cabeza de payaso parlante (quien sabe pa que diablos la abran colocado ahí pero en fin). Así que agradeció su suerte de que esta ves los viniera a recoger una camioneta de vidrios oscuros y plateada.

Subieron y para él, el viaje de ida a la residencia Della Robbia no fue muy lejos que digamos ya que en pocos minutos estaban enfrente a una no muy grande pero sí muy bonita mansión de color blanco.

Odd salió del auto y se enderezo un poco, luego detrás de el Ulrich izo lo mismo.

Odd: ahí hogar dulce hogar... -dijo mirando su casa

Ulrich: si, como quieras pero ahora por favor podrías llevarme a la pista te lo pido- dijo poniéndose de rodillas como si orara

-Odd: bueno, bueno ya voy ya voy, pero por favor levántate-dijo como si la imagen de su mejora migo arrodillado lo apenara

-Ulrich: gracias Odd te lo agradezco eres el mejor amigo del mundo- dijo el muy feliz entrando al auto de nuevo

-Odd: como digas ( --) – y entro al auto

Estuvieron dentro del auto por lo menos 20 minutos antes de llegar a su destino: un gran terreno cercado el cual en la mitad tenia un kiosco para vender comida y un poco después una gran pista de patinaje la cual se veía muy bien cuidada y en la cual se veía a una persona patinado en ese momento.

Ulrich extrañado de ver a alguien en esos momentos allí miro su reloj y confirmo que ya era muy tarde para que alguien estuviera ahí y mucho mas en domingo.

Odd volteo a mirar hacia la ventana de su amigo y vio lo mismo que el veía a la misteriosa forma patinando y en un momento le pareció ver un casco de color plateado y se relajo

Odd(pensando): debe ser Ishiyama-Dijo y sin mas volteo su mirada para le otro lado(después les diré por que se llaman por sus apellidos )

-Ulrich: quien quiera que sea esa chica ( se nota que tiene buen ojo para diferenciar si es chica o chico)que esta patinando se ve que es muy buena-dijo entusiasmado el chico, y es que debía admitirlo le encantaba competir con cualquiera que pareciera bueno

-Odd: ¿Cómo supiste que era una chica?

-Ulrich: por que aunque tiene una fuerza y una agilidad sorprendentes también su mueve con muchísima delicadeza y tranquilidad – dijo esto como si fuera lo mas común observar estas cualidades

-Odd: (Oo) como digas amigo, en fin vamos y la ves patinar-

se encaminaron hacia la pista en menos de tres minutos estaban recostados en una de las barandas viendo como patinaba la chica la cual tenia una licra ( prenda enteriza que va des de una poco antes de las rodillas va hasta lo brazos y viene en diferentes colores y diseños según el equipo al que se pertenece) de color negro con gris y un casco plateado y unos patines verdaderamente muy bien cuidados.

Estuvieron así admirándola durante mínimo 10 minutos hasta que ella se percato de que estaban ahí( que despistada) y se encamino a donde ellos.

Yumi: que quieren: dijo con un tono de dureza

-Odd: tranquila Ishiyama solo vine a mostrarle a mi amigo Ulrich la pista- dijo primero señalando a Ulrich y luego señalando la pista

Yumi que hasta ese momento no se había quitado el casco ni las gafas volteo a mirar a Ulrich y por un momento tal ves segundos se sonrojo un poco ( si que era un chico guapo)

-Yumi: hmm- fue lo único que dijo mientras se quitaba el casco y la gafas y dejaba que el viento desordenara sus negros cabellos los cuales en condiciones normales le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda(en este fic la puse con pelo largo lo siento si a alguien no le gusto)

Ulrich se quedo medio atontado al verla ya que no había podido apreciarla bien debido a que con esas gafas y ese casco n el cual ella mantenía su cabello escondido, no permitían apreciarla verdaderamente, y es que en esos momentos el no encontró una palabra mejor para describirla que hermosa simple y totalmente hermosa.

Ulrich: (saliendo un poco de su admiración) mucho gusto soy Ulrich Stern- dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ella

-Yumi: Yumi Ishiyama- dijo y sin mas estrecho rápidamente su mano con la que el le ofrecía.

-Ulrich: pátinas muy bien aunque tienes la rodilla derecha lastimada o me equivoco- dijo como todo un experto

Yumi se quedo atónita nadie se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora ese chico sí que sabia del patinaje

-Yumi: veo que sabe algo mas que la mayoría de los tontos que se creen buenos patinadores- dijo con el mismo tono serio y frió

-Odd: eh bueno Ishiyama creo que Ulrich y yo ya tenemos que ir a comer mañana nos veremos en el entrenamiento- dijo y sin mas se alejo

-Ulrich: bueno un placer conocerla señorita Ishiyama-dijo y sin mas le estrecho la mano y se alejo siguiendo la misma dirección que su amigo

Hola bueno espero que este primer capitulo les allá gustado y gracias a todos por sus reviews


	4. competencia de aspirantes

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a los mejores amigos de todo el mundo osea a mis queridos Jonathan Gomez y David León que espero sigan siendo mi inspiración con esas ganas que le ponen al patinaje y las cuales me transmiten**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHISISMO CHICOS!**

**Code Lyoko no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) es propiedad de... bla... bla... bla... etc... bla...**

**Capitulo 4 de Hermanos de Carreras**

"**Competencia de aspirantes"**

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Miró el techo de "su" habitación (bueno en verdad era una habitación de huéspedes de la gran casa de Odd, pero bueno al fin y al cabo por un tiempo iva a ser de el). Observó toda su habitación... la biblioteca llena de libros, algunos muy gordos, los cuales parecían nunca haber sido leídos ya que una gruesa capa de polvo los recubría, mientras que otros (los más delgados y por lo tanto pensaba que esos deberían ser los mas leídos por Odd (¿¿¿ O-o Odd Lee?)

En un lado de su cama se encontraba su ropa tal cual la había dejado él por la noche, ya lista para ponérsela este día, pensar en el día que se le aproximaba le hacia sentir una emoción desconocida que en verdad no sabia por que razón en concreto (de todas las que se le venían a la mente) era la respuesta correcta a su pregunta, aunque una en especial se le venia constantemente a su cabeza, mas bien se le venia a la cabeza una imagen de una linda pelinegra de ojos rasgados y de apariencia fría a la cual había visto ayer con Odd y que "misteriosamente" no había podido alejar de su mente ni por un instante, ni siquiera cuando estaba durmiendo la pudo alejar ya que aparecía en sus sueños como si entrara y saliera de ellos con una facilidad absoluta...

Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro debía alejarla de sus pensamientos al menos por ese día, o bueno al menos después de presentar la prueba de admisión al equipo de Odd y... Yumi... -suspiro de una forma tan risueña que ni el mismo se dio cuenta hasta dos segundos después.

-No puede ser solamente la eh visto una vez y ya me tiene rendido casi a sus pies- dijo con frustración el pelicastaño.

-Necesito concentrarme de lo contrario no podré estar totalmente preparado para la prueba... a propósito de eso Odd aun no me ah dicho en que consiste... le tendré que preguntar... -sin darse cuenta pudo apartar por un momento de su mente a la pelinegra y concentrarse en bañarse y vestirse para poder bajar a desayunar.

EN EL COMEDOR DE LA MANSIÓN DELLA ROBBIA 

Un aburrido y desesperado Odd golpeaba suavemente la mesa con sus dedos mientras miraba hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios esperando que su amigo de la infancia apareciera por ellas.

Bostezo largamente mientras se tapaba con una mano su boca y la otra seguía apoyada en la mesa, por dios si que tenia sueño, se había levantado muy temprano para poder estar por primera vez en el comedor a tiempo para el desayuno y así poder conversar un poco con su amigo de la infancia de los que les esperaba ese día, ya que la noche pasada habían estado charlando hasta altas horas de la noche contándose todo lo que hicieron en esos 7 años que dejaron de verse, aunque era cierto nunca dejaron de hablarse pero no era lo mismo conversar por teléfono a tener a tu mejor amigo enfrente de ti.

Bostezo por segunda vez, y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa para ver si podía conciliar el sueño perdido mientras esperaba que su amigo bajara a desayunar. Odd ya se estaba adormilando un poco cuando un apurado Ulrich bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y haciendo sin querer muchísimo ruido para encaminarse hacia el comedor, lo cual izo que Odd se despertara de su medía siesta.

-Ya era hora de que bajaras bello durmiente-dijo un medio adormilado medio molesto Odd.

Ulrich con vos jadeante-Lo... Siento. Me... Quede... Pensando... y... sé... me paso... el tiempo... perdóname-dijo un agotado Ulrich

-Bueno no importa, en fin tampoco es que llegaras muy tarde –dijo Odd restándole importancia al asunto

Ulrich sentándose- Bueno si tú lo dices-

Dicho esto los empleados de la mansión dieron paso a servirles el desayuno a los dos jóvenes, los cuales después de 6 minutos de silencio se dedicaron a hablar sobre lo que le esperaría a Ulrich en pocas horas.

-En que consiste la prueba Odd?-pregunto ya un interesado Ulrich

-Bueno la prueba esta dividida en cuatro etapas: ...-dijo Odd dando un mordisco a su pan

-...La primera es para todos y es para ver si tienen madera para ingresar al club, etc-dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos nuestro rubio amigo

-...La segunda es con los que quedan y es para definir si van para el club o para la escuela (es donde te preparan para tener un nivel y una habilidad aptas para subir al club que es donde están los más capaces se puede decir), La tercera es prueba para saber si eres fondista o velocista... -dijo Odd y seguido de esto comió un poco mas de su desayuno

-Y la ultima prueba de que se trata?-dijo ya un impaciente Ulrich

-...La ultima prueba es opcional y es para medirte con los del grupo en la prueba que tu elijas-dijo ya sabiendo la reacción que esta simple respuesta iva a causar en su mejor amigo.

-En serio te dejan hacer eso?-dijo un emocionado Ulrich

-Si, pero la única condición es q solo puedes elegir 5 personas para realizar la prueba-dijo el pelirrubio

-...eh quienes son los mejores de tu club en orden del numero 5 para arriba-dijo Ulrich

-eh déjame ver... él numero 5 creo q seria un chico llamado William Dunbar, el cual es muy buen velocista aunque es muy engreído, él numero cuatro creo que seria una chica llamada Zoey Coatsworth, la cual es una estupenda fondista y también muy linda(dijo esto sonrojándose un poco al pensar en la chica), el tercero creo que vendría a ser yo, el segundo seria una chica llamada Aelita Hopper, la cual tienen cabello rosado y es mas callada que una tumba aunque tengo que admitirlo es de las mejores fondistas que eh visto, y el primero seria Yumi Ishiyama, la cual tiene una resistencia y una potencia dignas de envidiar, por si no la recuerdas es la chica que conociste ayer -dijo Odd

-bueno creo que ya tengo entonces a los 5 que voy a retar... aunque Odd en un fondo cual de ellos me daría mas problemas?-dijo con un cierto toque de emoción en la voz

-eh creo que Ishiyama te dará muchos problemas y más en un fondo, y si se une con Hopper y Zoey lo cual no dudo, las tres te darían un duro trabajo-dijo el de mechón púrpura

Luego de esto y después de que ambos jóvenes hubieran terminado su desayuno, ambos fueron a sus habitaciones un momento por sus maletines con sus patines adentro, y a ponerse sus licras: la de Odd dee un color azul rey con algunas lineas azules celestes y con algunas blancas y que por atrás tenia en letras grandes y negras las siglas P.M.T, mientras que la de Ulrich por aun no ser del mismo club de Odd se coloco una licra de color una licra de color negro con azul celeste que decia el nombre de rollerblade (una marca de patines muy conocida).

Los dos cuando ya estaban listos bajaron y subieron al carro el cual los llevaría a la pista de patinaje que habían visto ayer.

-------------------------------------------

En la pista se respiraba un aire entremezclado ya por un lado era animado y tranquilo mientras que también se respiraba intranquilidad, nerviosismo y duda.

Los jóvenes pertenecientes al club P.M.T iban todos vestidos de azul rey, con azul claro y blando y todos ya estaban listos y esperando en la pista con sus patines puestos esperando ansiosos que empezara la prueba, también allí estaban los integrantes de la escuela de este mismo club los cuales iban con una licra negra con azul rey y que decía en letras Blancas P.M.T (escuela) y ellos también estaban en la pista con sus patines puestos ansiosos de que empezara la prueba aunque estaban un poco alejados d donde se encontraban los miembros superiores (los del club).

Algunos de los aspirantes a entrar al prestigioso club vestían diversas licras, mientras que otros iban con pantalonetas sueltas y camisetas y con una expresión en el rostro de vergüenza por ser los únicos allí con ropa"normal".

Entre los que esperaban se encontraba un chico peli café muy guapo el cual ya estaba totalmente listo con sus patines puestos y con su casco también (si preguntan por que no lleva protecciones de codos o rodillas es por que ya nosotros no las necesitamos), esperando con ansias que dieran inicio a la prueba.

Mientras en la pista algunos de los miembros del club hablaban entre ellos ese era el caso de Odd y Zoey, los cuales estaban hablando de cuantos de los participantes de ese año podrían pasar a formar parte del club, mas alejados de ellos se veían dos chicas una con el pelo negro y largo cogido en una coleta baja y con algunos mechones cayéndole en la cara (ya que por el momento se había quitado el casco)

Y junto a ella una chica de pelo rosado corto y de ojos verdes los cuales eran profundos y muy apagados y con mucha tristeza en ellos, las dos chicas hablaban silenciosamente entre ellas, hasta que el sonido de un silbato izo sobresaltar a algunos y callar a otros de inmediato, un señor de rostro serio y vestido con sudadera gris se dirigió a los aspirantes y tras ir y dar un par de instrucciones les permitió entrar en la pista.

El señor después de regresar a la pista y ver como se acomodaban algunos chicos miro de un lado a otro tratando de divisar a alguien y siendo su cometido fallido...

-...JEREMY!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y casi por arte de magia un chico rubio y de lentes se encaminaba corriendo con una laptop en sus manos.

-perdón señor me atrase un poco no volverá a suceder- dijo el chico

-esta bien, ve y ubícate en tu posición yo te diré cuando empieces a hacer tu trabajo-dijo suavizando los gestos de su cara para dirigirle una amable sonrisa

-si señor- tras decir esto fue y se ubico en el centro de la pista donde se encontraba una mesa para colocar su laptop.

-Los aspirantes alístense en la línea de salida van a dar dos vueltas a la pista-dijo con tono fuerte y volviendo de nuevo sus facciones serias

Todos los chicos y chicas se alistaron en la línea de salida esperando que el hombre pitara para poder salir.

Cuando se escucho el esperado silbato algunos de los jóvenes se asustaron y cayeron de una ves al suelo mientras que otros luchaban por mantenerse en pie mientras patinaban, y un poco más alejado de ellos se encontraba un grupo que iva demasiado relajado y sin ningún apuro.

Tras terminar la prueba todos los aspirantes se reunieron en torno al señor el cual fue diciendo quienes pasaban a la siguiente prueba mientras que los rechazados se iban cabizbajos. Al final de esta quedaron solo 20 jóvenes

La segunda prueba fue rodar a un paso de 24 (dar una vuelta a la pista la cual tiene 200 metros en 24 segundos sí a alguien le suena imposible déjeme decirle que para nada lo es) durante 20 minutos.

En esta al principio la mayoría estaban unidos al grupo pero poco a poco se fueron separando algunos hasta que al final de los 20 minutos solo 9 se habían mantenido unidos.

El entrenador fue hacia todos de nuevo y dijo quienes eran los integrantes del club y de la escuela.

Los integrantes del club se quedaron un momento allí mientras el entrenador les daba indicaciones de las dos siguientes pruebas que deberían realizar.

Para esta prueba izo ir a cuatro integrantes del club para que dirigieran la prueba, uno de los que había sido llamado era un chico d cabello negro y actitud arrogante el cual según el entrenador se llamaba William Dunbar, y junto a el se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo y de ojos azules de nombre Tanwen Stollberg. Un poco mas alejados se encontraban un chico alto y de cabello y ojos cafés llamado Eduard Minch y junto a el una chica de pelo castaño y ojos cafés oscuros, llamada Maria Paz Olarte (eh mi hermana sale en mi fic).

El entrenador le dio instrucciones a los cuatro chicos y luego fue con los 9 chicos y chicas que esperaban impacientes sus instrucciones.

-La siguiente prueba consiste en ver si su capacidad esta ligada a la resistencia o a la potencia, cada uno de ustedes presentara las dos pruebas una para fondo y otra para velocidad las cuales eran guiadas por estos cuatro chicos- dijo señalando a William, Tanwen, Eduard y Maria Paz.

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------

bueno lo deje hasta allí por que en el próximo capitulo las tres siguientes pruebas (osea la prueba tres que en realidad son dos pruebas y la prueba cuatro la cual obviamente Ulrich tomara) tomaran mucho tiempo y no quiero extender mucho este capi bueno perdonen por la tardanza y pero sus reviews chauuuu


	5. Velocidad vs Fondo

**Hola!**

**Si ya se siglos sin verme por acá jejeje no tengo escusa para haber abandonado mis fics pero bueno aquí hare el intento por retomarlos de la mejor manera posible!**

**Espero les guste este capitulo**

Nervios, esa era la palabra clave con la cual se podrían describir los rostros de la mayoría de las 9 personas que estaban esperando a que las pruebas de definición dieran inicio, solo una persona no tenia esa expresión en su rostro, Ulrich era el único que en vez de nervios sentía una emoción inmensa recorrerle el cuerpo, su cuerpo no podía esperar a sentir la adrenalina de patinar a toda velocidad por esa pista de color blanco.

El inicio de las pruebas se había retrasado un poco ya que por ordenes del entrenador todos los que iban a competir debían estirar y calentar bien sus músculos para que pudieran dar todo de si.

Así que tras 20 minutos de trote, se encontraban en esos momentos todos estirando bien sus piernas y esperando que el entrenador diera la orden de iniciar.

El entrenador se encontraba en esos momentos hablando con Jeremy para que, cronometrara y grabara todas las pruebas, ya listo este asunto se dirigió hacia los competidores.

-Bueno chicos la primer prueba que van a hacer es una contrarreloj individual de 200m, para los que no sepan cual es esa distancia es una vuelta a la pista a máxima velocidad, todos los tiempos serán cronometrados y grabados por Jeremy ya que en relación a lo q veamos en unos momentos sabremos en que están fallando y como se puede solucionar, bueno explicado todo esto los primero en hacer esta prueba lógicamente serán William y Tanwen para mostrarles como se debe salir etc., así que chicos-dijo mirando a la pelirroja y el pelinegro-¿cual de los dos quiere ir primero?

William y Tanwen se miraron entre si, William hiso un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole a Tanwen de que fuera ella primero.

-Yo iré-dijo la chica mirando al entrenador

-Esta bien, ¿Jeremy estas preparado?-Pregunto el entrenador dirigiéndose al chico de lentes

-Si señor ya todo esta listo-Dijo el chico terminando de enfocar bien su cámara para poder grabarlo todo.

Entendido, Tanwen cuando quieras inicia-Dijo el entrenador

En ese momento la chica pelirroja avanzo hasta una línea azul que estaba dibujada en el piso, a inicios de la curva la cual era la línea de meta, puso primero su pie izquierdo totalmente horizontal y luego el derecho lo puso en la misma posición pero atrás del izquierdo, luego junto sus dos manos al frente una sobre la otra y bajo su cuerpo como si se estuviera sentando en una silla invisible, después mando su pie derecho hacia atrás para poder mantener la estabilidad y por ultimo se impulso hacia su pie derecho tomando así impulso y con una potencia sorprendente salió disparada a tomar la curva.

Ulrich miraba a esta chica sorprendido, la potencia con la que había salido, no eran normales en una chica de su edad, según sus cálculos esa era la potencia que tenia una chica de por lo menos 17 años y Tanwen no pasaba de los 15 años aproximadamente.

Cuando volvió a la realidad Ulrich se dio cuenta de que Tanwen ya estaba a 5 metros de la meta, eso confirmaba que ella era una chica extremadamente rápida.

-Muy bien hecho Tanwen, Jeremy cual fue el tiempo- Dijo volteándose a ver entusiasmado al rubio.

-El tiempo de Tanwen fue de 18,737 segundos-dijo el chico rubio mirando algunos datos en su computadora.

Al oir esto Ulrich se sintió aun mas emocionado por competir, queria ver que tanto había avanzado el mismo en esta prueba.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno-Dijo con una pose altanera el chico pelinegro que si mal no recordaba se llamaba William.

-Esta bien entonces adelante William, veamos cuanto has progresado-Dijo el entrenador.

-Hmm, se sorprenderá con mi velocidad como siempre entrenador- Dijo prepotentemente el chico.

William se dirigió al igual como lo había hecho Tanwen anteriormente a la línea azul y se preparo para salir, imitando los movimientos que antes había hecho Tanwen.

Al instante de dar el primer paso, Ulrich ya sabia que ese chico iba a hacer uno de los mejores tiempos que había oído, la forma en la que se impulsaba, en que cogía las curvas y se deslizaba en las rectas era simplemente fenomenal, tenia mucha fuerza, pero no dejaba de lado la técnica, simplemente ese chico parecía que tenia la velocidad en las venas.

Cuando llego a la meta, todos inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada a Jeremy en busca de saber el tiempo que había conseguido Wi lliam.

Jeremy al sentirse tan observado, se apresuro en decir el resultado.

-E-El tiempo de William fue de 17,230- Dijo un tanto nervioso por la insistente mirada de todos aun posada sobre el.

-Excelente William, si sigues este definitivamente será tu año- Dijo un entusiasmado entrenador.

Ja, se lo dije entrenador mis tiempos son sorprendentes, al igual que yo- Dijo William sentándose en la pista a descansar.

-Bueno ahora es el turno de los aspirantes, los llamare por orden alfabético, André pasa al frente- Un niño alto y flaquito de cabello azul oscuro paso al frente y se preparo a salir.

Así uno por uno los nueve aspirantes fueron pasando hasta que el ultimo que quedaba por dar la prueba era Ulrich, el cual estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad por esperar tanto.

-Bueno ahora el último aspirante, Ulrich-Dijo mirando al único chico que no había dado la prueba.

Mientras Ulrich se dirigía hacia la meta, Yumi al ver que por fin era el turno de el , se intereso en ver que tan bien lo hacia, ya que de que valía negarlo, ese chico la había dejado bastante sorprendida ayer al darse cuenta de su lesión tan solo viéndola patinar unos pocos minutos, eso solo lo podría saber un patinador experto, de esos que se fijaban hasta en el mas mínimo detalle de sus oponentes, si, de seguro ese chico iba a dar un muy buen espectáculo y quien sabe tal vez le podría dar una lección al presumido de Dunbar.

Tan pronto Ulrich se puso en posición de salida, todo lo demás desapareció para el, solo pensaba en dar lo mejor de si, mando su pierna derecha hacia atrás y tan pronto se impulso, salió disparado hacia la curva, en esos momentos mientras trenzaba (movimiento en el cual se pasa el patín derecho ( o el izquierdo dependiendo de la dirección de la curva) por encima del izquierdo par asi poder coger las curvas mucho mejor) solo podía pensar en llegar a la meta, en ir mas rápido, para ver esa línea azul, luego de salir de la segunda y ultima curva sus piernas cobraron vida propia y aumentaron la velocidad, llegando asi en pocos segundos a la meta.

-Belpois, cual fue el resultado-Dijo Yumi haciendo que todos la voltearan a mirar sorprendidos, ya que ella nunca dejaría ver que estaba ansiosa por saber el resultado de algo.

-Eh- s-si el resultado de Ulrich fue de… no lo puedo creer-Dijo dejando en suspenso a todos-el resultado fue de 17,157-Dijo volteando a mirar al entrenador, el cual tenia los ojos abiertos cual discos de jockey.

-Jajaja veo que te han desbancado del trono Dunbar jajajaja-dijo riéndose a carcajadas Odd viendo la expresión en el rostro de William, el cual no se lo podía creer, un recién llegado lo había desbancado de el titulo de el mejor velocista de el club.

-Cállate Della Robbia, fue solo un golpe de suerte-Dijo Exasperado el pelinegro.

-Oh vamos se un buen perdedor y admite que te han vencido- Dijo un chica peli plateada que estaba sentada al lado de Odd y se reía al igual que el de la expresión del Pelinegro.

-Cállate Coatsworth, tu eres una fondista asiq ue no te metas en modalidades que no te incumben-Dijo mordazmente William.

-Bueno, ya chico cálmense, Ulrich muy buen trabajo te felicito, sigue esforzándote así-Dijo alegremente el entrenador a el peli café que tenia al lado.

-Eh si señor-

-Bueno, Jeremy dime como quedo la lista de posiciones-Dijo el entrenador viendo a el rubio

-La tabla de posiciones quedo así entrenador:

Ulrich: 17,157

William: 17,230

Tanwen: 18,737

Andre: 18,570

Tania: 18,700

Jean Pierre: 18,967

Jeanne: 19,590

Roxanne: 19,754

Christopher: 19,870

Eriol: 20,065

Mina: 20,456

-Excelente, ahora sigamos con la segunda prueba, Edward, Paz vengan-Al instante dos castaños se pusieron de pie y fueron hacía el entrenador.

-Bueno la siguiente prueba que vamos a hacer es una prueba conocida como eliminación, van a dar 28 vueltas, de las cuales las ochos primeras serán de acomodamiento (es decir de tratar de buscar posiciones antes de que se empiece a eliminar gente y así poder llegar en la posición mas conveniente hasta el final) y luego cada vuelta de por medio habrá una eliminación, hasta que al final queden 2 personas para el remate, entendido-Dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose a los chicos y chicas próximos a competir.

-Si Señor-

-Bueno entonces acomódense todos en la línea y al sonido del silbato comenzara la carrera-Dijo yéndose a un lado de la pista con silbato en mano.

Al momento todos estaban tratando de hacerse un lugar en la línea y que no los dejaran detrás, excepto Ulrich el cual se hizo un poco atrás evitando a los demás aspirantes para así no tener que chocarse con ninguno de ellos al momento de salir, lo cual muy probablemente les pasaría a muchos de los que estaban luchando por conseguir mas espacio que los otros.

-¿Preparados?, (Sonido del silbato)-

Tan pronto sonó el silbato todos salieron disparados hacia la curva tratando de estar lo mas cerca a la punta que se pudiera, varios trataban de pasar por los lados, e incluso se metían bruscamente delante de alguna persona buscando tener la mayor cantidad de personas en la parte de atrás.

El grupo lo iban encabezando María y Edward los cuales al mínimo intento de que los pasaran o de intentar hacerlos perder posiciones aceleraban el paso, dándoles a entender que si ellos querían los podrían dejar muy atrás sin posibilidades de que se les acercaran.

Ulrich, el cual estaba mas fresco que una lechuga en la parte de atrás, viendo el juego que estaban jugando Edward y María de no dejar pasar a nadie, decidió, que seria muy interesante retarlos en su propio juego así que sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a pasar a todas las personas las cuales al ver la facilidad que tenia intentaron seguirle el paso para subir mas posiciones pero les era imposible, a ese chico no se le podía seguir el paso tan fácilmente, en menos de una vuelta Ulrich ya se encontraba detrás de María la cual al ver las intenciones que este tenia, coloco una mano en la espalda de Edward indicándole que aumentara la velocidad.

Cuando Volvió a mirar hacia atrás vio que no había nadie cerca de ellos, pero entonces se sorprendió al ver alguien a su lado derecho, viendo que se trataba de Ulrich.

-Pero, como has podido, resistir nuestro aumento de velocidad, eres un velocista, los velocista no tienen tanta resistencia-Dijo mirándolo incrédula María.

-Jeje, ¿quien dijo que yo era velocista?, mi verdadera especialidad es el fondo-Dijo para asombro de la chica-

Terminando de decir esto Ulrich aumento la velocidad pasando de un solo momento a Edward y a María.

-Al paso por la línea de meta habrá eliminación-Les llego la voz del entrenador desde la curva de la pista, sin haberse dado cuenta ya habían pasado las vueltas de acomodamiento y desde ahora empezarían a eliminar al ultimo del grupo.

Al terminar de pasar por la línea de meta, pudieron escuchar poco después la voz del entrenador.

-Tania Eliminada- Dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose a una chica de cabello corto color negro azulado que no había podido colarse en el grupo para evitar el ser eliminada.

Asi de uno en uno fueron eliminando a todos los aspirantes hasta que solo quedaban tres y quedaban cuatro vueltas, ya que acababan de eliminar a la última persona hacia tan solo unos segundos.

En la punta seguía Ulrich siendo seguido de Edward y de Maria, los cuales habían tratado por todos los medios de volver a tener el control de la carrera pero habían fallado en todos y cada uno de ellos. Así que solo les quedaba un alternativa por usar, Maria se puso al lado de Edward, ambos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron comprendiendo que era lo que tenían que hacer, así de un momento a otro Maria acelero con todo lo que podía pasando a Ulrich el cual se iba a poner a seguirla pero Edward se había puesto delante de el impidiéndole el paso, Ulrich trataba de pasarlo al ver como Maria iba cogiéndoles mas y mas ventaja, pero Edward no dejaba campo para pasar por ningún espacio, dejándole a Ulrich una única opción.

-Suspiro, no creí que en mi primera prueba iba a tener que mostrar una de mis técnicas preferidas-Dijo para si mismo confundiendo a Edward el cual lo había oído.

Tan pronto llegaron a la curva Ulrich aumento la velocidad y trato de pasar a Edward por la derecha, pero este le impidió el paso adivinando sus movimientos.

-¿Esa era tu técnica especial? Mira que pensé que iba a ser algo mas impresionante, al final no a sido nada que no hubieras intentado antes, Dijo sonriendo y viendo a Ulrich de reojo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Ulrich sonreir, indicándole que había caído en su trampa.

De un momento a otro Ulrich se alejo un poco de Edward y luego con muchísima velocidad lo paso por el lado izquierdo, impidiendo que Edward le pudiera cerrar el paso esta vez y dejándolo detrás suyo, al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad pasando por la línea de meta.

-Edward Eliminado-Dijo sorprendido el Entrenador al ver lo que Ulrich acababa de hacer.

Yumi estaba impresionada nunca había visto a alguien hacer una maniobra como esa, ese chico, si que era un buen patinador, estaba ansiosa por competir con el.

María le había sacado a Ulrich al menos 60 metros de distancia y había aumentado la velocidad a l ver que el aceleraba para tratar de alcanzarla.

Cuando paso la línea de meta, casi se sintió a salvo, ya solo quedaba una vuelta, era imposible que la alcanzara y la pasara. 150m, 100m, 75 metros, ya solo faltaba la mitad de la curva y la recta y habría ganado, pero entonces vio una sombra a su lado izquierdo y mirando sorprendida se dio cuenta de que era Ulrich, María trato de aumentar lo mas que pudo la velocidad pero le fue casi imposible retener al peli castaño el cual la paso y a los pocos metros llego a la meta ganado así la competencia y dejándola a ella en segundo lugar.

-Ulrich, gana- Exclamo esta vez Odd, quitándole la palabra de la boca al entrenador el cual se había quedado perplejo.

Ya cuando recupero el habla el entrenador se acerco a Jeremy

-Jeremy cual fue la tabla de posiciones-

-El orden de la eliminacion fue el siguiente

Ulrich

Maria

Edward

Mina

Jean Pierre

Eriol

Andre

Roxanne

Jeanne

Cristhopher

Tania

-Entendido-El entrenador se volteo mirando a los chicos-Bueno basándome en esto uedo decir que ustedes quedan divididos así: André Tania y Jean Pierre son velocistas, mientras que Mina, Eriol, Roxanne, Cristopher y Jeanne serna fondistas, En cuanto a ti Ulrich, te permitiré elegir en que modalidad quieres estar ya que serias igual de bueno en ambas-Dijo Mirando fijamente al peli castaño.

-Quiero estar con los fondistas entrenador-Dijo Ulrich firmemente.

-Esta bien muchacho, bueno ahora lo siguiente es ver si alguien quiere tomar una prueba opcional midiéndose con 5 miembros del equipo, aunque creo que como siempre nadie la tomara ya que siempre están muy cansados luego de dos pruebas seguidas…-El entrenador fue interrumpido por un voz

.-Yo lo hare- Dijo levantando la mano Ulrich con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No se por que pero esperaba que alzaras la mano chico-Dijo sonriéndole el entrenador-Bueno, como dije antes tu podrás elegir con que miembros quieres competir y tu tmb puedes elegir en que prueba quieres competir, así que adelante muchacho- Dijo dándole una vista completa de todos los deportistas del club.

-Bueno quiero competir con, Zoey Coatsworth- La peliplateada se levanto con una gran sonrisa y se puso al lado de Ulrich- Odd Della Robbia- El rubio ya se lo esperaba asi q al igual que Zoey se puso a un lado de Ulrich- Aelita Hopper- La pelirosa, solo lo vio un momento a los ojos y se levanto imitando los movimientos de Odd y Zoey- David Defoe- Un chico de ojos verdes y cabello pelinegro, que estaba cogido e la mano con una pelinegra de ojos negros, se levanto sorprendido y fue a donde todos los demás estaban-y por ultimo, Yumi Ishiyama- La japonesa ya se lo esperaba y sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, se levanto y se puso delante de Ulrich.

-Ni creas que me vas a ganar tan fácilmente como a Edward y Maria- Dijo para pasarle por el lado y hacerse al lado de Aelita

-Ni por un momento pensé que seria fácil, Yumi- Dijo volteándose y mirándola con una sonrisa sincera.

Esta bien, entonces comencemos-Dijo mirándolo desafiante.

**Wiii volviiiiiiiiiiiiii lo siento por todos estos años de ausencia **

**Les prometo que estas vacaisones me pongo juiciosa a actualizar mis fics!**

**Gracias a todos los q me han apoyado!**


	6. ¿Acciones Incontrolables?

**Hello!**

**Como les va a todos**

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!**

**Y bueno para seguir con el ritmo de las actualizaciones aquí les traigo el 6 capitulo de hermanos de carreras!**

**Muajaja hoy tenemos la súper carrera el enfrentamiento Ulrich vs Yumi que todos estaban esperando!**

**Así que espero les guste este cap!**

**Disfruten. **

-Bueno Ulrich ¿que prueba vas a escoger para que compitan?-Pregunto el entrenador.

-La prueba que voy a escoger será…, la prueba por puntos-dijo mirando con una sonrisa a los 5 patinadores que esperaban expectantes su decisión.

-¿Cuántas vueltas vamos a correr?-Pregunto Aelita hablando por primera vez.

-Solo serán 20 vueltas, lo normal, 2 de colchón y en el resto habrán puntuaciones en las vueltas pares y en la última vuelta-Le respondió el peli castaño.

-¿Como será el sistema de puntuación?- Pregunto David

-Sera el sistema normal utilizado en las competencias, es decir quien pase primero se le otorgan dos puntos y el que pase segundo un puntos y en la vuelta final tres puntos para el primero, dos puntos para le segundo y un punto para el tercero.-Respondió de nuevo Ulrich.

-Si esas son todas las preguntas, entonces creo que ya podemos comenzar chicos- Comento el entrenador llamando la atención de los 6 patinadores.

Los 6 asintieron y se fueron a organizar en la línea de meta, en la línea por el primer carril iba Zoey luego le seguía Odd, luego David y por ultima Aelita.

(Aclaración, no es común que las pistas de patinaje tengan algo así como carriles, pero en la que hay en mi ciudad es decir Bogotá, esta hecha con losas de concreto, que se organizan de a cuatro a lo ancho de esta, así que nosotros las contamos como carriles)

Al igual que Ulrich, Yumi se organizo mas atrás que los cuatro que estaban en la línea, Ulrich la miro como si ya se esperara esto y Yumi solo se concentro en acomodarse bien el casco.

-Bueno chicos prepárense, al sonido del pito será el inicio de la competencia-Aclaro el entrenador haciendo que los seis se pusieran de medio lado preparados para salir.

-Listos, (Sonido del pito)- Tras escuchar el sonido del silbato los seis arrancaron con todas sus fuerzas a buscar un buen lugar dentro del lote que se estaba formando.

La cabeza del grupo parecía ser por el momento Zoey, la cual parecía que había hecho equipo con Odd, el cual iba detrás de ella y le avisaba si alguien trataba de pasarla, haciendo que el ritmo de carrera aumentara y disminuyera constantemente, detrás de Odd iba David el cual trataba por todos los medios de meterse delante de Odd, pero a cada oportunidad Odd se lo impedía. Detrás de el Iba Aelita la cual aun no había intentado pasar, solo se dedicaba a ir detrás de el, Yumi Iba detrás de Aelita y al igual que ella no había intentado pasar y por ultimo iba Ulrich vigilando con mucha atención a las dos chicas que tenia delante ya q esa actitud calmada era signo de q iban a intentar algo grande.

Viendo las cosas como las veía, en el grupo ya se habían formado equipos, Odd y Zoey, Yumi y Aelita , David parecía que estaba por su cuenta, al igual que el así que al terminar la primera vuelta de colchón Ulrich, paso de largo a Yumi y Aelita hasta llegar a donde el pelinegro que al verlo al lado suyo creyó que quería robarle su posición, pero en cambio Ulrich le hizo un seña de que se viniera con el, a lo cual David acepto yéndose detrás de Ulrich, el cual empezó a subirle la velocidad hasta que pasaran de largo a Odd y Zoey, los cuales al ver esto aumentaron la velocidad para no dejarlos alejarse demasiado, pasaron la línea de meta, lo que significaba que la próxima vez que la pasaran empezarían con la recolección de puntos.

-David, en esta vuelta puntúas tú, ¿entendido?-Pregunto Ulrich mirando hacia atrás.

-Esta bien-Diciendo esto ambos se pusieron a la par y Ulrich perdió un poco de velocidad quedando detrás del pelinegro, mientras que Odd y Zoey al ver este cambio, se apresuraron en cortar mas la distancia que los separaba, pero no lograron recortar la suficiente como para evitar que David se apoderara de 2 puntos y Ulrich de 1, tan pronto cruzaron la línea de meta.

-¿Ahora que?¿seguimos los dos o esperamos a que nos alcance el grupo?-Pregunto David a Ulrich.

-Dejemos que nos alcancen, si seguimos escapados, solo vamos a lograr que nos cansemos antes de tiempo-Dijo Ulrich dejando de patinar esperando que Odd, Zoey, Yumi y Aelita los alcanzaran, lo cual sucedió muy poco tiempo después, haciendo así que Ulrich y David quedaran a la mitad del grupo ya que Aelita los había dejado hacerse delante de ella (cosa que le dio muy mala espina a Ulrich).

Pasaron otra vez por la línea de meta, en la siguiente seria la vuelta de puntuación, así que Odd le dirigió un mirada a Zoey la cual lo dejo pasar y se dispuso a frenarle el paso a los que intentaran quitarle el primer y segundo lugar a Odd y a ella, cosa que estaba logrando muy fácilmente, ya estaban a 10 metros de pasar la línea cuando Ulrich se puso al lado de Zoey, ella de una vez se dispuso a impedir que el pasara, pero el no hacia movimientos de querer pasarla a ella de largo y cuando se dio cuenta ya Odd había pasado primero asegurando dos puntos y Ulrich aprovechando un descuido de ella, había pasado primero el patín ganado así un punto mas.

Odd que solo le había sacado unos cuantos metros de distancia al grupo se reincorporo de nuevo en este, adoptando la cabeza del grupo, Odd volteo la cabeza para ver a Zoey con ojos de corderito a lo cual, ella solo se rio.

-Ni creas que con esos ojos me vas a convencer de que siga jalando, es tu turno, yo me aguante el tener que recortar distancia a David y Ulrich, así que ahora aguanta tu-Dijo sonriéndole la peli plateada, a lo cual el rubio solo sonrió y siguió patinando, hasta que en un momento cuando iba a empezar la curva vio pasar por su lado derecho un borrón rosa y negro que pasaron a gran velocidad a su lado, cuando pudo reaccionar de la impresión, se dio cuenta que aprovechando que todos ya habían salido a puntear alguna vez y que por lo tanto estaban algo cansados, Aelita y Yumi habían aprovechado el momento en el que estaban mas relajados para lanzar su ataque, así les seria mas difícil a los demás reaccionar.

Claro, ahora que se daba cuenta ellas dos no habían intentado hacer nada desde el inicio de la prueba, eso en si ya era raro departe de ellas dos, que tonto había sido en no darse cuenta antes, y ahora que lo pensaba bien a el era al que le tocaba esta vez recortar la distancia, ¡oh por dios esto va a ser duro!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Odd comenzó a perseguir a las dos chicas, seguido de Zoey, Ulrich y David, los cuales no daban signos de estar sorprendidos por el ataque de las dos chicas.

Mientras tanto Aelita y Yumi ya habían pasado la línea de meta, en la próxima vuelta seria la puntuación, así que tenían que aumentar como fuera la distancia que los separaba del grupo principal, así que tan pronto llegaron a la curva, Yumi se puso delante de Aelita, siendo ella la que dirigía ahora, aumentando la velocidad considerablemente, aumentando la distancia que les llevaban a los demás a mas o menos 75 metros, casi media vuelta.

Viendo como la distancia aumentaba y aumentaba, Ulrich no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar resignado y prepararse para relevar a Odd, si la situación seguía asi, Aelita y Yumi ya podían darse como las ganadoras si seguían con ese ritmo y eso no lo podía permitir, así que salió de detrás de Zoey para ponerse delante de Odd, este lo volteo a mirar, esperanzado.

-Bueno ¿es hora de ir a darle caza a esas dos no te parece amigo?-Pregunto Ulrich mirando a Odd

-Si, yo solo quería darle un poco de sazón al asunto dejándoles tomar toda esta ventaja-Dijo sonriendo Odd

-Aja si como no, ya dijiste que te creí- Dijo Ulrich riendo.

-Par de comadres lamento arruinarles su linda charla, pero MUEVANSE DE UNA VEZ-dijo Zoey gritándoles detrás de Odd.

-A la orden mi capitán-Dijeron con burla los dos.

Después de esto, los cuatro pudieron escuchar como el entrenador anunciaba que Yumi había conseguido dos puntos y Aelita uno, en ese momento viendo como Yumi y Aelita volvían a cambiar de posición, Ulrich aprovecho y aumento la velocidad lo mas que pudo, tenia que recortar distancia a como diera lugar, incluso si eso significaba tener que dejar botados a los otros tres que tenia detrás de el.

La distancia se iba recortando de a pocos, ya había pasado de 75 metros a ser solo 40, pero para eso habían tenido que sacrificar toda una vuelta, a este ritmo no llegaría a tiempo para evitar que alguna de ellas se quedara con otro punto, pero si aumentaba aun más la velocidad, quedaría aun mas cansado para seguir compitiendo, no sabia si sus piernas podrían aguantar las doce vueltas que faltaban, pero que mas lo que no nos mata nos fortalece, asi que con esta frase dándole ánimos mentalmente se dispuso a aumentar la velocidad lo mas que pudo.

25 metros, 15, 10, 5 lo bueno: ya las tenia a tiro de as, lo malo: faltaba menos de 7 metros para que cruzaran la línea de meta.

Ya estando a 2 metros de la línea Ulrich estuvo a la par de ellas, pero Yumi aun llevaba las de ganar, así que realizo lo único que le faltaba por intentar, ya casi llegando a la línea Ulrich realizó una espacata (h t t p : / / w w w . e l t i e m p o . c o m / d e p o r t e s / o t r o s d e p o r t e s / I M A G E N / I M A G E N – 7 1 3 3 2 4 7 – 2 . p n g aquí podrán ver a lo que me refiero con este termino) ganándole sorpresivamente los dos puntos a Yumi y consiguiendo ella uno solo.

Yumi lo volteo a mirar sorprendida, había logrado acortarles la distancia en menos de nada, de verdad que era un patinador estupendo, Ulrich al sentir que alguien lo miraba volteo la mirada, fijándola en la de Yumi que lo miraba sorprendida, a lo que el solo le respondió guiñándole un ojo haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo adornara las mejillas de la japonesa la cual aparto la mirada enseguida.

El grupo restante los pudo alcanzar así que el grupo quedo organizado de nuevo, siendo esta vez guiado por David, el cual era el único que no había asumido la cabeza del grupo todavía detrás de el iba Zoey, luego Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita y cerrando el grupo iba Odd.

Ya habían pasado la vuelta de descanso y ya estaban en la vuelta de puntuación, en esta ocasión David intento salir a puntuar de nuevo pero se vio sobrepasado por Zoey y Yumi las cuales intentaban sobrepasar la una a la otra hasta que en la línea de meta Yumi fue la que gano el reto entre las dos quedando Zoey detrás.

Esta vez ellas no se habían alejado mucho del grupo, así que lograron darles alcance relativamente rápido a las dos chicas, ya el cansancio se hacia notar en todos los 6 patinadores, ya que los que puntuaban siempre esperaban a que el grupo los alcanzara, al parecer todos se estaban preparando para mas adelante poder coger la mayor cantidad de puntos.

Cuando ya estaban en la siguiente vuelta de puntuación, de nuevo salieron Aelita y Yumi pero en esta ocasión Aelita paso primero, seguida lógicamente de la japonesa, el grupo las alcanzo al poco rato, pero al poco tiempo de haberse incorporado a este Odd y Zoey salieron del grupo para escaparse, Aelita noto esto y trato de cerrarles el paso, pero uno de sus patines se enredo con los de Odd desestabilizándola y haciéndola caer, Odd pudo mantener el equilibrio y siguió en su pique detrás de Zoey.

Ulrich había visto todo lo que había pasado y ya estaba analizando por donde pasar para no caer, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo, Yumi que iba muy pegada a Aelita, no iba a poder esquivar la caída, por un momento su instinto le dijo que la dejara caer, que al fin y al cabo esa era una de las cosas mas comunes en una competencia, pero una imagen se vino a su mente, ayer el había visto patinar a Yumi en esa misma pista y el se había dado cuenta de que estaba lesionada, si ella llegaba a caer mal, le costaría mucho recuperarse de esa lesión.

No supo como pero su cuerpo se movió instintivamente y en un momento estaba junto a Yumi, antes de que ella cayera, el puso ambas manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mientras caían el interpuso su cuerpo entre el suelo y Yumi. Cuando por fin sintió el golpe contra el suelo, no pudo evitar que un gruñido de dolor escapara de su boca, después de todo recibir un golpe así en tu espalda duele demasiado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado Yumi aun seguía en los brazos de Ulrich, se levanto un poco y lo vio sorprendida por lo que el acababa de hacer. El al sentir una mirada fija en su rostro volteo a mirar a Yumi, la vio abrir su boca para hablar pero prefirió dejar esa charla para otro momento, así que la soltó y se puso de pie, volteo a mirar a una Yumi la cual aun estaba sorprendida.

-Vamos arriba, no puedo alcanzar al grupo yo solo y Aelita parece que no nos podrá ayudar.-Dijo señalando a la chica pelirosa la cual estaba en el suelo sujetando una de sus rodillas la cual estaba muy raspada, Yumi volteo a mirar a su amiga-Así que levántate y vamos.-Dijo llamando de nuevo la atención de la japonesa.

En esos momento la mente de Yumi era un caos, no comprendía que pasaba y por que el había hecho lo que había hecho, pero ya habría mucho tiempo para preguntarle después, así que decidió hacer a un lado esos pensamiento y se levanto dispuesta a seguir compitiendo.

Así los dos se pusieron en marcha tratando de alcanzar al grupo el cual les había cogido media vuelta.

Mientras ellos dos estaban tratando de alcanzar al grupo, Jeremy al ver que Aelita había caído, dejo tirado su trabajo de documentar todo y de una vez fue a buscar el botiquín, mientras el entrenador sacaba a Aelita de la pista y la recostaba en el centro de la pista.

Tan pronto Jeremy llego con el botiquín se dispuso a empezar a curar a Aelita, la cual al sentir el primer roce de su herida con el de el isodine, aparto su pierna para que Jeremy no la pudiera tocar.

-No me toques, dame eso yo lo puedo hacer sola-Dijo enojada Aelita

Tras este comentario, Jeremy se enfureció, el siempre trataba de ser amable con la pelirosa y siempre ella le contestaba de esa forma, pero esta vez había sido la gota que rebaso el vaso.

-Deja de comportarte de esa forma, acepta cuando las personas te quieren ayudar, no voy a soportar mas que me trates de esa forma, así que quédate quieta de una vez y no discutas mientras te curo-Le contesto enfurecido el rubio, mientras la ojiverde se había quedado con la boca cerrada, nunca nadie le había hablado así y mucho menos el.

Jeremy siguió con su labor de curarle y vendarle la rodilla a Aelita, mientras eso ya había pasado una vuelta y Odd y Zoey estaban a media vuelta de puntuar mientras Ulrich y Yumi aun les faltaban mas o menos 70 metros para alcanzarlos.

Paso otra media vuelta y puntuaron Odd y Zoey, la distancia entre ellos y Ulrich y Yumi disminuía cada vez mas ya solo faltaban 50 metros, en esos momentos Yumi era relevada por Ulrich, cada 100 metros se relevaban para poder llegar lo mejor posible al lote, aunque Yumi lo quería jalar todo, ya que había podido captar las muecas de dolor que Ulrich hacia de vez en cuando debido al golpe, pero el no la dejaba, cada que tocaba cambio el la pasaba y se hacia delante de ella.

Ya faltaban 30 metros para alcanzarlos, Yumi relevo a Ulrich y aumento la velocidad para llegar de una vez al grupo, haciéndose ella de ultima y asumiendo que Ulrich iba a ir detrás de ella, pero el la paso de largo y se hizo delante de Odd el cual le abrió un campo para que el pasara.

Esto sorprendió a Yumi, ya que creía que el "acuerdo" entre ellos no solo iba a ser mientras llegaban al grupo, sino que se iba a extender hasta que terminara la competencia, pero después pensó que así no tendría mucha emoción ese encuentro y que Ulrich solo había hecho esto para mantener el animo con el que se venia desarrollando la carrera, así que solo sonrió y se preparo mentalmente para las pocas vueltas que faltaban para que la carrera terminara.

Ya estaban de nuevo en la vuelta de puntuación y antes de alguien intentara algo Ulrich se lanzo a conseguir los puntos seguido de cerca por Odd, los no intentaron detenerlos pero si trataron de mantenerse cerca de ellos para que no intentaran escaparse del todo.

Llegando a la línea Ulrich pasó primero seguido de Odd, para luego quedarse quieto y que el grupo lo alcanzara, pero en esas una mata de cabello negro paso por su lado pasándolo y cogiéndole ventaja, cuando Ulrich reacciono se dispuso a perseguir a Yumi con todo lo que le quedaba de energía, el se había confiado, creía que todos iban a reservar sus energías para las ultimas dos vueltas, pero al parecer Yumi tenia suficiente energía para luchar contra el en las próximas 3 vueltas, así que sacando energía de donde pudo se dio a la caza de la japonesa, la cual no le había tomado mucha distancia, al fin y al cabo estaba cansada, como para picar y sacarles mas distancia, pero aun así, Ulrich que ya se había acercado considerablemente, no se había dado a la tarea de pasar a Yumi, tenia que admitirlo no podía picar sin sentir un gran dolor, por lo cual había decidió guardar todas sus energías restantes para la ultima vuelta.

Tan pronto Yumi paso por la línea de meta reclamando sus dos puntos, no se detuvo a descansar, saco aun mas energías, ya que esta era la ultima vuelta y no iba a desaprovechar los tres puntos que se daban por el que llegue primero, pero mientras picaba también se dio cuenta de que Ulrich se había puesto también a picar y ya se estaba acercando demasiado, ella pico todo lo que pudo en la ultima curva tratando de dejarlo atrás, pero ambos iban muy parejos en la disputa del primer lugar, cuando vieron la línea de meta muy cerca ambos se estiraron haciendo una espacata, pasando demasiado parejos, pero eso sin evitar que se dieran cuenta de quien había ganado los tres últimos puntos.

-Muy buen remate-Le dijo Ulrich dándole la mano a Yumi mientras rodaban y veían como Zoey le ganaba el pique a Odd por el tercer lugar.

-Gracias, pero al final me ganaste por una rueda-Dijo Yumi devolviendole la mirada.

-Si, pero eso no significa que haya ganado la competencia, ya que a decir verdad no se cuantos puntos obtuve yo ni ninguna otra persona, dijo mirando a Yumi.

-Jeje, yo tampoco llevo el registro de cuantos puntos conseguí, pero eso tiene arreglo-Dijo señalando a Jeremy

-Bueno entonces vamos a ver quien le gnao a quien-Dijo Ulrich dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Jeremy, cuales fueron los resultados-Le pidió amablemente el entrenador al rubio

-Los resultados quedaron asi entrenador:

David 2 puntos

Zoey 3 puntos

Aelita cogió 3 puntos pero queda eliminada por caída

Odd 5 puntos

Yumi 10 puntos

Ulrich 10 puntos

Todos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos y aun mas Ulrich y Yumi los cuales se miraban atomitos de que hubieran quedado en un empate, pero luego ambos no pudieron hacer mas que reír y que estrecharse las manos, por la excelente carrera que habían hecho.

**Tadaaa uff por fin termine este capitulo jejeje espero les haya gustado muchas gracias por sus reviews luego los responderé jejeje**

**Me alegra les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!**

**Bueno mañana me operan para quitarme las cordales y pss no se si me vaya a doler moucho o no pero de ser asi entonss entiendan si no actualizo rápido oki :D byeeeee**


	7. Saldando Deudas

**Hola!**

**Como les va!**

**Bueno aquí les entrego el 7 capitulo de hermanos de carrera!**

**Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi! Jeje me fue bn con mis muelitas aunque el dolor fue muy molesto!**

**En fin muchas gracias a todos y ahora el capitulo numero 7 de mi fic!**

**Disfruten!**

Después de que Jeremy declarara el empate, el entrenador les indico a todos los miembros del equipo que se sentaran ya que necesitaba dedicarles algunas palabras.

-Bueno muchachos, primero déjenme felicitar a los nuevos miembros de nuestro club, espero que este club sea un medio útil por el cual puedan cumplir sus sueños referidos al patinaje de carreras. Bueno chicos en estos momentos como la gran mayoría debe de saber, ya se han efectuado 2 de los 5 nacionales, con los que se busca seleccionar a los integrantes de la selección francesa para el mundial de patinaje, debo de decir que hay varios de nuestro equipo que por sus resultados en esos 2 nacionales han logrado recoger puntos valiosos que son muy necesarios para poder lograr el objetivo de entrar en la selección francesa, eso me alegra demasiado ya que así podemos ir superando la decepción del año pasado al no poder ingresar a ninguno de nuestros patinadores a la selección-Al escuchar esto Yumi bajo la mirada-Otra cosa que quiera mencionarles es que, recuerden que dos semanas antes de cualquier nacional siempre tenemos las competencias de distrito, es decir solo de los patinadores que están en esta ciudad, los puntos que se otorgan en estas competencias también son importantes ya que les permitirán competir para ser miembros de la selección distrital de esta ciudad, la cual participara en los interligas, es decir se enfrentaran contra los mejores de las demás ciudades en una competencia muy exclusiva, en la cual se podrán apoderar de los últimos puntos en disputa. Así que muchachos y muchachas, solo les puedo decir que tenemos muchas posibilidades de que muchos de nuestros patinadores triunfen este año, no les miento al decirles que hace mucho que no veía a un grupo tan talentoso de deportistas reunido, así que esfuércense al máximo y alcancen sus sueños!-Dijo terminando el discurso.

Tan pronto término el discurso la mayoría de los chicos que estaban sentados se dedicaron a aplaudir y a hablar animadamente entre ellos de lo que el entrenador había dicho.

-E-e Su a-atención por favor- Dijo Jeremy parándose al frente totalmente nervioso y acaparando la mirada de todos los patinadores

-Este es el nuevo horario de entrenamiento: se entrenara de Martes a Domingo, dejando el lunes como día de descanso, entre semana el horario de entrenamiento será de 3 a 6 de la tarde, los martes y jueves se trabajara el fondo y los miércoles y viernes se trabajara la velocidad, los días que se trabajara en la pista serán los martes y los miércoles, mientras que los jueves y viernes se trabajara en la ruta, los sábados y domingos se harán entrenamientos alternos los cuales se les dirá todos lo viernes de la semana- Dijo totalmente rojo Jeremy

-Gracias Jeremy, bueno muchachos no siendo mas se pueden ir a sus casas a descansar, aprovechen el día de mañana para descansar, nos vemos el martes, no falten-Finalizando de decir este se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la pista

La mayoría de los patinadores, se levantaron y salieron de la pista para quitarse los patines, cambiarse e irse a sus casas.

Algunos de los que seguían en la pista eran Odd y Zoey los cuales charlaban y se reían cada tanto, otros eran Aelita y Jeremy, el cual le había hecho el favor de llevarle su maletín con sus cosas a la pista para que ella no tuviera que moverse mucho y el cual en esos momentos ayudaba a la peli rosa a guardar sus cosas en el maletín, mientras Aelita se quitaba los patines, ambos estaban muy callados, Aelita aun estaba sorprendida por como le había hablado el rubio, no negaba que el tenia razón en haberle respondido de esa forma, ya que el solo intentaba ayudarla y ella había descargado toda su frustración en el, pero aun así era impresionante que ese tímido chico que no podía pronunciar mas de dos palabras sin tartamudear, hubiera sido el que la regañara. Por otro lado Jeremy se encontraba apenado, ya que aunque sabia que el había tenido razón al defenderse de las mordaces palabras de la oji verde, el creía que se le había ido mucho la mano al responderle así.

En otro punto de la pista se encontraba Ulrich sentado, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba esperando a que todos se fueran para poder pedirle a Odd que lo ayudara a curar sus heridas y a levantarse, ya que el en esos momentos no podía levantarse por sus propios medios, el dolor al tratar de hacerlo era tan intenso que casi lo podía hacer gritar, tan metido estaba en su rol de guardar las apariencias para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía, que no se fijo que cierta pelinegra se acercaba a el cargando un maletín pequeño en una mano y en la espalda un maletín de patinaje de color negro ( el maletín de Ulrich).

Yumi después de que anunciaran el empate, había estado muy pensativa, no podía olvidar lo que Ulrich había hecho por ella, no se explicaba el porque lo había hecho y esa duda la estaba matando, así que mientras el entrenador hablaba, ella miraba disimuladamente a el peli café e cual estaba a un par de metros de ella, cuando termino de hablar el entrenador ella iba a ir directo a hablar con Ulrich a preguntarle el porque de lo que había hecho cunado se fijo en la expresión de dolor que el hizo cuando Odd le dio una palmada en la espalda, en ese momento no lo pensó mucho, cuando se dio cuenta ya había guardado todas sus cosas en su maletín, ya estaba vestida de forma normal y tenia el botiquín que siempre guardaba en su bolso en la mano, cuando ya se dirigía hacia la pista otra vez, paso al lado del bolso de Ulrich (era imposible no notar que era de el ya que arriba tenia grabado en letras blancas y grandes ULRICH S.), así que aprovechando, se lo puso al hombro y siguió su camino.

Cuando llego a donde el estaba, se sentó a su lado, al mismo tiempo que el abría los ojos y la miraba sorprendido.

Yumi se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de Ulrich sobre ella.

-Déjame ver tus heridas-Dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada

Ulrich al ver lo que ella pretendía hacer se adelanto-No te preocupes no es nada grave, cuando llegue a casa de Odd me curare-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, esperando que se creyera su mentira.

-Hmm no me creas tonta, se muy bien que mínimo debes tener la espalda raspada y llena de moretones, así que deja de hacer el tonto y acepta la ayuda que te prestan-Dijo seria y sin alzar la voz la pelinegra.

Ulrich al verse descubierto en su mentira solo se sonrojo y aparto su mirada de Yumi-Lo siento, no es por ser maleducado, solo es que no quiero que te molestes en curarme, yo puedo hacer eso solo, no te preocupes-Dijo tratándose de levantar haciendo caras de dolor.

Viendo esto Yumi lo sujeto de los hombros y ejerció presión para que no intentara levantarse, Ulrich al ver esto se resigno y volvió a su posición inicial, mientras Yumi sacaba algunas gasas y medicinas de su botiquín-

-Bueno, muéstrame tu espalda-Dijo la pelinegra mirándolo.

Ulrich ya resignado se bajo la parte de arriba de su licra, sonrojándose un poco al igual que Yumi, la cual solo tosió y aparto un momento la mirada al verlo sin ninguna prenda que lo cubriera de la cintura para arriba.

Cuando ya Yumi se decidió a mirarlo abrió los ojos sorprendida al fijar su mirada en la espalda del peli castaño, estaba con muchos morados y tenia una gran raspadura en el lado derecho, al ver la intensidad del golpe, se sintió culpable ya que por su culpa el tenia la espalda en ese estado.

Ulrich al ver la mirada de Yumi, supo enseguida lo que ella estaba pensando y se dispuso a intervenir-No es tu culpa que este así, yo fui el que decidí recibir el golpe con mi espalda, en lugar de que tu lo recibieras con tu rodilla y que esto ocasionara que tu lesión no terminara de sanar, así que no te sientas culpable- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Yumi al escuchar esto solo pudo regalarle una pequeña sonrisa y disponerse a curar las heridas de Ulrich, el cual tan pronto vio a Yumi acercarse con un algodón untado de un liquido parecido a la sangre ( isodine) empezó a sudar frio, ya que sabia que eso le iba a arder y mucho.

Mientras Yumi solo podía contener la risa al ver todas las muecas extrañas que hacia Ulrich cuando ella aplicaba ese liquido en su espalda, luego de que termino de aplicarlo se dispuso a ponerle frixomul (Es un vendaje especial parecido a una cura pero de mayor tamaño, el cual es blanco y se pega a la herida, desprendiéndose cuando esta ya esta sana).

Ya habiendo terminado de curar a Ulrich, Yumi se dispuso a ayudarlo a pasarle su ropa para que se terminara de cambiar, mientras ella metía los patines y el casco de el en la maleta.

Ya cuando terminaron de hacer esto, Ulrich se dispuso a pararse, pero el dolor era tan grande que no podía, así que Yumi lo sostuvo por un brazo ayudándole a incorporarse, Ulrich le agradeció esto, cuando ya estuvo de pie, camino un poco, comprobando que se podía mover bien, pero que aun así el dolor no se iba mucho que digamos.

-Tienes que ir al doctor a que te revisen la espalda-Dijo Yumi a ver los intentos de Ulrich de caminar normalmente

Este al oír esa palabra, se volteo a mirar a Yumi con una expresión de terror en el rostro, haciendo que a Yumi le saliera una gotita en la frente

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a los doctores- Dijo la japonesa

-¿Y-yo? ¿Tenerle miedo a los D-Doctores? Ja ja ja-Dijo riéndose de forma nerviosa el peli castaño-N-no para N-nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo mirando con cara de demente a la japonesa.

-No por nada en especial, bueno en fin, como no le tienes miedo alguno a los doctores, entonces mañana iras al doctor-Ulrich al oír esta palabra le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, pero trato de no demostrarlo y se puso a asentir a ver si así convencía a Yumi- Y por si las dudas yo te acompañare-Al oír esto la cara de Ulrich se desencajo y mostro una cara llena de terror, mientras Yumi no sabia si reírse o asustarse de las caras que Ulrich hacia.

-Bueno como no oigo objeciones de tu parte lo tomare como un si, así que mañana iré por ti más o menos a las 10 de la mañana y si no estas- Dijo mientras un aura obscura la rodeaba y miraba a Ulrich con una expresión que daba miedo-te las veras conmigo ¿entendido?-Ulrich solo asentía muerto de miedo-me alegro-Dijo convirtiendo su expresión a una totalmente encantadora, sacándole una gotita en la cabeza a Ulrich.

-En fin -dijo ya volviendo a su expresión facial habitual (es decir seria)-Ya es hora de que me vaya además Della Robbia te esta esperando desde hace rato-Dijo volteándose- Hasta mañana Stern-Dijo ya encaminándose a la salida con su bolso, hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la mano y la volteaba, quedando frente a frente con Ulrich, el cual sin dejar de sujetar su mano se acerco a su oído susurrando- Llámame por mi nombre por favor, nos vemos mañana Yumi-chan- Dijo soltando su mano y caminando hasta alcanzar a Odd el cual paso un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Ulrich para ayudarlo a caminar mas fácilmente.

-Así que te gusta Ishiyama eh-Dijo Odd hablando con un tono pícaro, mientras Ulrich por toda respuesta solo se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada-Te va a costar mucho conquistarla amigo, mucho es mucho-Dijo el rubio mirando al frente.

-Eso lo se, pero también se que si lo logro, valdra mucho la pena-Dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Waaaaaaaaaaaa casi que no jejejeje lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto para este capitulo jejeje pero ustedes saben las cordales, la reunión con los amigos etc, en fin gracias a todos por su apoyo ene special a dragon oscuro, chico yo también ya he llegado a pensar en ti como un buen amigo en la distancia!

En fin se les quiere

Nos vemos jujuju bye


	8. El Doctor Evans

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero pues mi mama se todo vacaciones a mitad de año para pasarlas conmigo y pues no tuve mucho tiempo que dedicarle a mi fic… pero en fin ya estoy aquí con la esperada actualización!**

**Espero les guste!**

**Capitulo dedicado especialmente a Dragón Oscuro! Chico ya te considero un muy buen amigo mío! Gracias por el animo que me das! Y por supuesto a todos las demás personas que me dejan review, son muy valiosos para mi!**

**Gracias!**

Le dolía todo, tan pronto despertó esa mañana esperaba sentirse mejor que ayer para poder escaparse de la visita al doctor, pero parecía que el dolor en ver de haber disminuido había aumentado, parecía que de nada habían valido los mil y un remedios que le habían aplicado ayer por culpa de Odd.

-¡Ese pequeño demonio purpura ya vera cuando los vea!, a quien se le ocurre hacer una competencia con todas las personas que viven en esta casa para ver "Quien le quita totalmente el dolor a Ulrich"-Murmuraba furioso mientras se levantaba y hacia un gesto de dolor-Diablos creo que no fue buena idea lo de el masaje con los pies que me dio el cocinero-Se estiro y hoyo sonar varios de los huesos de su espalda-Ahora que lo pensaba, ayer debía de estar como drogado para permitir que me cogieran todos de conejillo de indias, pensó mientras recordaba todos los "tratamientos medicinales infalibles" de los que fue victima la pasada noche, desde el dichoso masaje, pasando por la acupuntura ¡Incluso! los sumergieron en un barril de jugo de tomate!, definitivamente el personal de la casa de Odd estaba igual de loco que el chico gato.

Mientras pensaba y rememoraba la loquísima noche anterior, se fue y ducho con mucho cuidado y muy rápido, no quería que la costra que se había hasta ahora empezado a formar se debilitara con el agua, incluso si no fuera por que hoy Yumi venia a obligarlo a ir al doctor ni siquiera se hubiera bañado (1), Luego de salir de la ducha fue y se puso unos pantalones de sudadera negros y una camiseta blanca suelta, ojala no se le pegara a la herida osino, el dolor que iba a aguantar para despegar la tela de sus heridas no iba a ser para nada placentero.

Luego de terminarse de vestir, se dispuso a bajar a desayunar con Odd en el comedor el cual ya estaba sentado y estaba hablando con un señora de aspecto maternal, si no se equivocaba era la ama de llaves y ahora que lo pensaba bien también era la que ayer le había dado el mejor remedio, dormir, luego de ver todo el carnaval en el que se había convertido ayer la casa, la señora, que ahora que lo recordaba se llamaba Victoire, la señora Victoire había llegado y les había dicho a todos que ya era hora de dormir y que lo dejaran descansar tranquilo, que lo que el necesitaba mas era una buena noche de sueño y aunque cayo rendido como roca, los resultados como ya saben no se notaron mucho.

Cuando repararon en la presencia del castaño, los dos se voltearon y lo saludaron

-Buenos Días amigo, ¿como dormiste?, si te sirvieron los tratamientos de ayer-Odd lo miraba como esperando que de un momento a otro Ulrich se lanzara a abrazarlo por la "espectacular" idea que había tenido ayer, pero en cambio Ulrich lo miraba tratando de controlarse para no ir y ahorcar a su "querido" amigo.

Victoire que había notado el estado de Ulrich se apresuro antes de que Odd empezara a fastidiar más al pobre Ulrich.

-Bueno días, joven Stern, ya su desayuno esta listo así que siéntese a comer-Sonrió dirigiéndole una dulce mirada al peli castaño.

Ulrich dejo de matar con la mirada a Odd y saludo a su interlocutora

-Buenos días Señora Victoire, muchas gracias, ya me siento-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Odd y comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

-¿Y que me dices? ¿Si funcionaron los múltiples tratamientos que te aplicaron?-Hablaba el pelirrubio mientras comía feliz y encantado de la vida.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿a ti es que te gusta verme sufrir o que?, ¿Viste acaso todo lo que me toco aguantar ayer?, Por que no hay forma posible en que alguna de las cosas que me hicieron ayer me aliviaran el dolor, creo que incluso tengo mas morados de los que traía ayer conmigo-Dijo mientras zarandeaba a un pobre Odd que se estaba ya poniendo morado por la falta de aire.

-Joven Ulrich, a llegado una visita para usted-Dijo Victoire llegando hasta el comedor y sin mostrar ninguna señal de que estuviera viendo como la cara de Odd pasaba por todos los colores del arco iris.

Ulrich al oír a Victoire volteo hacia donde ella estaba y vio que un poco mas atrás de la ama de llaves se encontraba Yumi vistiendo unos jeans negros, junto con una chaqueta negra, llena de palabras bordeadas en blanco, con unos converse blancos y con su cabellos recogidos en una coleta alta dejando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su cara.

-Em, Buenos Días- Susurro Yumi

Ulrich no había dejado de mirar a la chica desde que llego y eso ya la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa así que decidió dirigir su atención hacia otra parte, hasta que se fijo a quien estaba agarrando Ulrich.

-Eh, Stern, Della Robbia se esta poniendo azul-Señalo la nipona y Ulrich por fin volteo a mirara a Odd el cual parecía desmayado, Ulrich al darse cuenta soltó de una vez a su amigo el cual recupero rápidamente sus colores y se dedico a mirarlo mal.

-Bueno ¿Ya estas listo?-Rompió el silencio Yumi

-Listo para que-Pregunto un ya recuperado Odd alternando la mirada de Yumi a Ulrich.

-Lo voy a acompañar a ir al medico, ya que al parecer el es muy terco y no va a ir por sus propios medios-Respondió la japonesa mirando a Odd, al cual al oír esas palabras no pudo evitar que se posara en su cara una sonrisa un tanto malévola al saber de antemano que su amigo desde que era niño detestaba los médicos, hospitales etc y al ver su expresión ahora, tal parecía que los seguía odiando, ya que al oír la palabra medico, su cara se había puesto de un tono verdoso, cual si fuera a vomitar.

-Oh ya veo, así que vas a ir al medico Ulrich-Dijo malvadamente Odd-hmm espero que te vaya bien y que no te tengan que poner inyecciones, o sacar sangre-Dijo viendo con satisfacción como la cara de Ulrich pasaba del tono verdoso de antes a ser blanco cual fantasma-En fin espero y todo salga bien y no te hagan quedar hospitalizado algunos días.

Al terminar de oír eso, Ulrich iba a salir huyendo a todo correr de la casa, pero Odd adivinando sus movimientos le cerró el camino y lo ato con una cuerda (Dios sabrá de donde vino a salir Odd con una), envolviéndolo totalmente cual regalo de navidad.

Yumi observaba todo esto con una gotita en la cabeza, ya que esos dos parecían sacados de un manicomio, pero en fin que se le iba a hacer. Camino hasta ponerse en frente de los dos chicos, quienes al sentir que alguien los estaba mirando voltearon su mirada, encontrándose con la de Yumi.

-Bueno, creo que va a ser un poco raro andar por la calle contigo atado, pero es mejor dejarte así, ya que si te suelto muy posiblemente saldrás huyendo-Dijo Yumi mientras cogia el extremo de la cuerda y empezaba a caminar arrastrando a un asustado Ulrich.

Odd viendo como se iban no pudo mas que hacer aparte de soltar una risita, ¿por que no tenia una cámara a mano e estos momentos?, esa escena era digna de recordar.

-Adiós Ishiyama, Buena suerte en el medico Ulrich, jejeje-Grito Odd no pudiéndose contener de echarle mas leña a la situación.

Ulrich, oyendo eso ultimo se empezó a revolver salvajemente tratándose de quitar las cuerdas, Yumi viendo esto le mando una mirada envenenada a Odd, quien se quedo frio en su lugar al captar la mirada de la japonesa.

-Gracias por hacérmelo mas fácil Della Robbia-Comento sarcásticamente mientras sacaba una sartén (de vaya uno a saber donde) y golpeaba a Ulrich dejándolo inconsciente.

-Nos vemos luego-Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta arrastrando a Ulrich.

-Dios, si que da miedo-Un escalofrió recorrió toda la columna vertebral del peli rubio al recordar la mirada de la nipona-Si Ulrich sobrevive hoy a la visita al doctor y a esa chica, será mi héroe personal.

Mientras tanto en la calle todos miraban raro a Yumi y Ulrich, el cual ya había despertado del golpe que le había dado la pelinegra, pero el cual aun seguía atado. Caminaron por alrededor de media hora, hasta que Yumi paro en frente de una casa de dos pisos de color blanca en la cual había un letrero que decía "Consultorio Medico".

Se acercaron a la puerta y Yumi toco a la puerta, pasados unos segundos se oyeron pasos apresurados mientras que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta una tierna voz decir "Un momento, por favor ya les abro", al cabo de unos instantes la puerta se abrió y revelo a una hermosa niña de no mas de 12 años de larga cabellera rubia y ojos rojos que los miraba con serenidad pero cuando su mirada se poso en Yumi sonrió alegremente y la abrazo.

-Yumi-neesan ¡volviste! Mi papa se va a poner muy feliz cuando te vea-Dijo alegremente la pequeña, hasta que reparo en Ulrich.

-Tu debes ser amigo de neesan, mi nombre es Maka Evans, me da mucho gusto conocerte, neesan nunca trae a sus amigos por aquí solo trae de vez en cuando a Aelita…-

-DONDE esta tu padre Maka- dijo cortantemente Yumi para que la niña no siguiera hablando mas de la cuenta.

Maka dándose cuenta de su error se apresuro a enmendarlo

-Papa esta arriba en su habitación como siempre neesan, ustedes vayan subiendo al consultorio yo iré por el-La niña se fue corriendo emocionada por un largo pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

Yumi haciendo caso de las instrucciones dadas por Maka se puso a subir las escaleras tirando de la cuerda con la que todavía mantenía amarrado a Ulrich el cual le seguía los pasos para no tropezar y ser arrastrado cruelmente escaleras arriba por la japonesa.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso este solo consistía en una salita de estar con varias sillas y una mesita donde habían varias revistas de farándula, y rodeando la salita había tres puertas cada una con un cartel, la que estaba mas próxima a escalera decía "Fisioterapia", la que estaba en el medio decía " Cuarto de exámenes" y la mas alejada decía " Consultorio Doctor Soul E. Evans Deportologo, Fisioterapeuta", pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de ese lugar era una foto grande enmarcada colgada en la pared mas cercana al consultorio del doctor Evans, en la foto había una familia muy joven sonriendo. se podía ver a un chico de mínimo 18 años alto de dientes afilados sonrisa sarcástica, con un peculiar cabello de color blanco y con los mismos ojos de Maka, abrazar por la cintura a una chica de mas o menos 17 años idéntica a Maka, su rostro y su cabello eran el mismo a excepción que el de la chica de la fotografía era mas corto y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y además esta chica no tenia los ojos rojos sino en cambio estos eran de un color verde esmeralda, un color realmente hermoso, al lado de ella se encontraba una niña de mas o menos dos años, con cabello rubio recogido en dos colitas y con ojos rojos siendo cogida de la mano por su mama.

-¿Así que por fin te dignaste a visitarnos de nuevo ah?, hmm y veo que has traído a un amigo. -Dijo de pronto una voz a espaldas de el peli castaño, el cual se giro y vio parado al pie de la escalera a el mismo chico de la fotografía, el mismo cabello blanco barrido a un lado, los mismos ojos rojos, pero mas apagados, en general tenia la misma apariencia, pero ya no mostraba esa sonrisa sarcástica ni ese aire de alegria que se observaba en la fotografía.

-No hables como si nunca pasara por aquí-respondió la pelinegra.

-Pero nunca te quedas mas de 10 minutos a eso no se le puede ni siquiera llamar visita, en fin no quiero comenzar una discusión eso no es nada cool, así que, dime ¿a que debemos el "honor" de tu visita?- Pregunto de manera aburrida el peli blanco.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, el se llama Ulrich Stern y se lastimo la espalda ayer en una caída, necesito que lo revises, ya que el por sus propios medios nunca iría a un medico ya que les tiene fobia al parecer-Dijo lo ultimo irónicamente la nipona, mientras que el peli castaño la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-POR FIN!-Grito de repente Soul, el cual corrió y agarro las manos de Yumi, mientras esta lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco-Por fin se nos hizo el milagrito Maka-Dijo mirando a su hija con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras Maka solo sonreía y miraba a su padre con una gotita en la cabeza-Por fin Yumi-chan creció y encontró el amor-ante esto Yumi se sonrojo totalmente al igual que Ulrich- oh como quisiera que mi esposa estuviera aquí para ver este suceso histórico-Decía mientras soltaba las manos de Yumi e iba hasta la fotografía mirando a la mujer de ojos verdes-Que hace, que la veíamos tratar de dar sus primeros pasos en patines y mírenla ahora toda una señorit…-Se interrumpió al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza producto de una furiosa y muy sonrojada Yumi la cual tenia su ya famosa sartén ( que aun no sabemos de donde la saca).

-Ya no digas tonterías y dime si lo vas a atender o no- La vena en la frente de Yumi indicaba cuan furiosa estaba.

-Si, si lo voy a atender, aunque Yumi chan para el futuro cuando necesites un favor de alguien seria preferible no golpearlo con una sartén-Se levanto del suelo mientras se sobaba el enorme chichón que tenia en la cabeza y camino hasta la oficina del medio.

-Bueno, chico vamos a verte- Diciendo esto se encamino a su consultorio jalando a Ulrich de la cuerda que todavía lo tenia atado.

Algunos minutos después de que Los dos hubiern entrado Ulrich empezó a gritar y a correr por todo el consultorio al parecer escapando de Soul.

-Usted no me va a poner eso!

-Pero es por tu bien!

-No me importa ha visto el tamaño que tiene esa aguja? Ni en chiste me dejo inyectar eso!

-Vaya si eres llorón, ya deja de armar escandalo y quédate quieto!

-No, aléjese de mi, nooooo Yumi auxiliooooo

-Tranquila Yumi-chan tu novio va a estar bien ya casi terminamos muajajaja

-Aaaaaaaaaa, noooooo

-Listo terminamos, vez que no fue tan difícil?

-Eso lo dice por que usted no fue al que pincharon!

-Si que eres miedoso

Afuera del consultorio las dos chicas solo podían mirar la puerta con una gotita en la cabeza, al escuchar todo lo que había pasado. Unos momentos después Soul y Ulrich salieron (el ultimo ya por fin sin la opresión de las cuerdas).

-Bueno además de muchos hematomas y raspadas, el dolor que tienes al moverte es mas que todo por el golpe tan directo que sufriste, para aliviarlo ahorita tan pronto llegues a casa ponte un paquete frio por 10 minutos y luego cambias por un paquete caliente y vuelves a cambiar a los 10 minutos y asi por algún tiempo, de resto duerme boca arriba o boca abajo, ya mañana el dolor habrá bajado y se habrá ido por completo en 7 días- Dijo Soul recostado en el marco de la puerta mirando a Ulrich.

-Muchas gracias doctor, cuanto le debo-Pregunto mientras dirigía su mano a su bolsillo.

-No me debes nada chico, eres amigo de Yumi, así que es gratis, no te preocupes-Dijo sonriéndole levemente.

-Bueno, gracias, otro día nos veremos, adiós Soul, adiós Maka-Dijo Yumi mientras iba bajando las escaleras

-Muchísimas gracias por todo doctor-Dijo Ulrich dándole la mano a Soul

-De nada chico, eres recibido aquí siempre que quieras y necesites-Dijo Soul

-Ulrich niisan esperamos verte muchas veces mas- Dijo cariñosamente Maka

-Eh si claro, hasta luego Doctor, hasta luego Maka chan-Dijo despidiéndose y corriendo por las escaleras ya que Yumi lo debía de estar esperando.

-Sigue cuidando a Yumi por nosotros-Susurro muy bajito Soul, sin que esto llegara a oídos de nadie mas en la habitación.

**Taraaaaaaaaaaaa y aki les traigo el tan anhelado capitulo! Se que me tarde demasiado en subir la actualización pero en este tiempo me tocaron las duras y las maduras una de esas situaciones fue la de mi perrito, otra pues que empecé un nuevo semestre en la u y que ya me tienen sepultada en trabajos, pero como verán estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que la universidad no se interponga en la actualización de mis fics.**

**Jejeje bueno con respecto a Soul, el es un personaje que viene de una serie llamada Soul Eater ( una de las mejores del mundo) es una serie que me gusta demasiado, como ya habrán visto se han abierto algunas incognitas como por ejemplo donde esta La madre de maka (quien aprovechando la oportunidad, se llama igual a ella, exceptuando su apellido el cual es Albarn), a que se refería Soul con esa ultima frase?... muajajaja**

**En fin muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y nos estaremos viendo!**

**Pronto actualizare mi otro fic Code Lyoko nuestra Lucha y también subiré un song fic de Code lyoko! Nos veremos muy pronto o mejor dicho nos leeremos!**

**Bye**


	9. Sueño, Recuerdo y Reencuentro

**Hello Queridos Lectores!**

**Yo se yo se me tarde mucho pero Dios mio la universidad es muy complicada, estoy viendo nueve materias y tres de los 5 dias a la semana q tengo clase llego a mi casa depsues de las 8 de la noche y llego a hacer trabajos y los sabados y domingos tengo entrenamientos y clase de ingles… en finel hecho es q actualise jejejeje**

**Bueno chicos estamos en época de Mundial! Sii en estos días del 20 al 30 de octubre se esta disputando en guarne Antioquia ( colombia) el mundial de patinaje de carreras y con mucho orgullo les informo que los colombianos vamos arrasando! En dos días de competencia y ya nos hemos llevado 11 medallas de oro! Jujuju, en fin viendo las competencias estoy inspirada y se me llenana las cabezas de nuevas y frescas ideas para este fic… en fin espero les guste el capitulo, de nuevo perdón por la demora**

**Disfruten, nos leemos abajo**

**POV Yumi**

Soñaba, todas las noches desde hacía 5 años soñaba lo mismo, estaba sentada en una habitación totalmente oscura, al principio no podía ver nada, luego de repente una luz encima de ella se encendía y le mostraba que enfrente de ella había una mesa, en la cual solo se encontraba una hoja y un lapicero, en la hoja solo se podía entender una palabra "compromiso" y al final de la hoja se podía ver una línea punteada en la cual tenía que firmar, después de dirigirle una intensa mirada a la hoja, apartaba la mirada y se disponía a irse, pero de repente se encendían 3 luces, debajo de la primera, había una mujer y un hombre de miradas maliciosas y expresiones de avaricia, debajo de la segunda se encontraban sus tíos Soul y Maka, junto a su prima, los tres la observaban preocupados y debajo de la tercera luz se encontraba su familia, su madre Akiko, quien era abrazada por su padre Takeo y en mitad de estos se encontraba su hermano menor Hiroki, los tres la observaban con tristeza y culpa, al entender el por qué de sus miradas tomo el lapicero y cuando estaba punto de ponerlo sobre la hoja la duda ataco su mente, pero antes de poder resolver sus conflictos dos manos se posan en su espalda, la que está en su hombro derecho la empuja hacia la hoja mientras que la que está en su hombro izquierdo la jala sin mucha fuerza hacia atrás, obviamente por la diferencia de fuerzas la mano que está en su hombro derecho gana y ella se ve obligada a firmar el papel.

Se despertó sobresaltada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el sudor y respiraba agitadamente, instintivamente se llevo la mano al su hombro izquierdo para comprobar que estaba despierta, trato de regularizar su respiración, cuando lo logro se recostó y se puso a pensar en el sueño que había tenido, era verdad que venia soñando con lo mismo desde hacía 5 años, pero hasta ese día su sueño nunca había tenido una alteración, en sus sueños anteriores, nunca había dudado y siempre solo una mano se posaba en su hombro, nunca antes otra mano había estado en su otro hombro y más importante aún, nunca antes esa mano la había jalado, como queriendo detenerla, como si le ofreciera otra salida, sacudió la cabeza, su problema no tenía otra salida, debía de dejar de pensar bobadas, se acomodo mejor en su cama, haciendo a un lado su larga cabellera negra sujeta en una trenza y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, después de todo mañana iniciaban los entrenamientos con los nuevos miembros seleccionados para el club, en especial con ese peli castaño con el cual había empatado la ultima vez, tenía que descansar osino mañana no lo vencería y con este pensamiento Yumi se dirigió de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

**POV Ulrich**

Miro el reloj, según este eran las tres de la mañana, se había despertado hacia una hora por un intenso dolor que le había ocasionado el hacer una mala posición con su espalda estando dormido, después de acomodarse mejor, el sueño parecía haberlo abandonado y se había dedicado a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas 4 días de haber llegado a Francia, se había reencontrado con su mejor amigo de la infancia, había competido por entrar a un club y había conocido a una hermosa pero seria chica que lo intrigaba y fascinaba en iguales formas.

Suspiro, ya habían sido cuatro días de su arribo a ese país y 5 días de haber escapado de sus ataduras, hacia 5 días el era Ulrich Stern el hijo de Axel Stern, uno de los empresarios más importantes del mundo. El nunca había tenido una relación muy cercana con su padre, el había cambiado de manera radical cuando su madre lo había abandonado, su padre se había sumergido de lleno al trabajo y su trato con él era casi nulo, incluso se podría decir que hablaba mas con la secretaria de su padre que con el mismo, ya que ella era la que se encargaba de darle los mensajes de parte de él, pero la última vez que hablo con él, las cosas no salieron tan normales como siempre.

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba frente a un enorme edifico de color gris con enormes ventanales, suspiro y sacudió su cabeza, esa era la primera vez en meses en la que vería a su padre, el nunca estaba en casa, siempre viajaba o estaba en la oficina, pero hoy lo había mandado a llamar especialmente, según Hannah (la secretaria de su padre) este tenía algo muy importante que informarle, así que dándose valor se adentro en el imponente edifico y subió hasta el último piso, allí en frente de una gran puerta de roble tallado se encontraba una mujer joven de corto cabello café, trabajando frente a un escritorio y tecleando rápidamente en su computadora, peor al percatarse de que había alguien en frente de ella, levanto la mirada topándose con los ojos cafés verdosos de un muchacho alto y de pelo castaño, al verlo le sonrió tiernamente.

-Buenas Tardes Joven Ulrich, ¿cómo se encuentra usted el dia de hoy?- le pregunto amablemente la joven.

Ulrich un tanto nervioso le sonrió a la muchacha

-Hola Lissana, estoy un poco nervioso a decir verdad-Respondió rascándose la cabeza.

Lissana lo miro comprensivamente, ella llevaba el suficiente tiempo en esa empresa para conocer al dedillo como era la relación entre Ulrich y su padre, ella misma había sido testigo de los múltiples actos de acercamiento que Ulrich había intentado desde pequeño para que su padre volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Fueron muchos intentos, primero iniciaron siendo varias a la semana luego al mes, luego se fueron haciendo cada vez más escasos los encuentros cara a cara que tenían los dos, hasta que llegaron a este punto en el que los dos no se veían por meses enteros.

-No se preocupe joven Ulrich ya verá como todo va a salir bien- Esbozo una sonrisa de ánimo para confortarlo.

Ulrich solo asintió, dio un gran suspiro y se dispuso atravesar la puerta que lo separaba de su padre.

Una vez adentro, vio a su padre detrás de un gran escritorio enfrascado en la lectura de algunos papeles, tan pronto Axel sintió que era observado, alzo la vista y se topo con la mirada algo insegura de su hijo, dejo de lado sus papeles y se dispuso a hablarle a su hijo.

-Siéntate Ulrich

Ulrich avanzo a paso lento hasta sentarse en la cómoda silla negra de cuero que se hallaba enfrente del escritorio de su padre.

-Te he mandado a llamar hoy por qu…-Fue interrumpido por la voz de su hijo

-Padre no nos hemos visto en 6 meses y lo primero que me dices es ¿siéntate?, al menos un hola hijo ¿Cómo has estado? Estaría bien no crees-Dijo Ulrich dolido

Axel lo miro fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y siguió hablando- Como te decía te he mandado a llamar hoy para que hablemos de tu futuro- ante esta mención Ulrich no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse, ya que nunca antes su padre le había mencionado que tenía planes para él, aunque el que sacara a relucir ese tema en esos momentos le daba una mala espina.

-Ya he dejado que hicieras lo que quisieras con tu vida hasta ahora, pero de ahora en adelante se acabo, desde mañana se te empezara a instruir sobre cómo llevar esta empresa, desde mañana solo te dedicaras a eso, tu eres mi sucesor, así que necesito educarte apropiadamente para que en su momento lleves las riendas de la empresa de la manera correcta- Sentencio Axel Stern mirando a su hijo.

Ulrich había quedado en shock, asimilando lo que su padre le había dicho.

-Perdón, que dijiste-Pregunto Ulrich recuperándose un poco de la impresión y mirando a su padre como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Dije que desde mañana comenzaran tus lecciones para convertirte en mi sucesor- Repitió igual de serio.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo aceptare así de buenas a primeras padre- Dijo fuertemente Ulrich ya reaccionando del todo.

-Tú eres mi hijo y ese es tu deber para conmigo después de todo lo que te he permitido hacer hasta ahora- Menciono subiendo un poco el tono de su voz

-¿Deber contigo? Padre yo ya tengo metas y sueños los cuales quiero cumplir y ninguno de ellos tiene algo que ver con dirigir esta empresa, puede que eso sea lo que tú quieras pero es mi vida y yo soy el que decido que hacer con mi futuro- Dijo firmemente mirando serio a su padre.

-Ja y se puede saber cuáles son esos sueños y metas- Hablo sarcásticamente Axel.

-Quiero ser el mejor patinador de carreras, quiero ser seleccionado para poder ir a un mundial de patinaje, quiero dedicar mi vida entera al deporte que amo- Dijo firme y orgullosamente

-¿Y crees que yo voy a dejar que mi único heredero se dedique a un deporte como futuro profesional?, nunca vas a contar con mi apoyo y como ya te dije desde mañana ya no tendrás mas responsabilidades sino solo estudiar y eso significa que ya no te daré mas dinero para que continúes practicando ese deporte-Dijo sonriendo triunfalmente como si hubiera ganado una partida de ajedrez.

-Pues entonces padre, desde este momento ya no soy tu heredero, no necesito de tu dinero para hacer lo que quiero, desde hace mucho tiempo que yo mismo financio mi deporte con los ingresos que me dejan algunos de los premios que gano compitiendo, aunque seas mi padre, no voy a dejar que creas que puedes manipular mi vida solo porque soy tu hijo, espero que más adelante cambies de opinión y recapacites, pero hasta entonces, Adiós Padre-Dijo dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a pasar el umbral de la puerta de roble.

-TÚ NO ME PUEDES DESAFIAR, SI CRUZAS POR ESA PUERTA, YA NO TE CONSIDERARE MI HIJO- Grito enfurecido Axel Stern, haciendo que Ulrich se detuviera un momento, para luego voltearse con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pues que así sea, tal vez tu ya no me consideres mas tu hijo pero yo siempre te considerare mi padre, Adiós padre, no dejes que la codicia y el orgullo sigan cegando tu corazón- Hablo, volteándose nuevamente y atravesando las puertas de roble, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Paso a paso firme en frente del escritorio de Lissana la cual lo miraba con tristeza y con sorpresa de que las cosas hubieran tomado ese curso.

-Hasta luego Lissana, espero verte de nuevo, sigue cuidando de el por favor- Dijo mientras se detenía un momento frente a ella, mientras las lagrimas seguían su curso por sus mejillas.

Reanudo su paso y salió de la empresa de su padre dejando atrás los sueños de su padre, para coger los suyos con sus propias manos y hacerlos realidad.

**Fin Flashback**

Luego de eso, había ido a su casa, empaco cogió el dinero que tenia ahorrado y se dispuso a ir al aeropuerto para coger el primer vuelo que lo llevara lejos de ahí, el primer sitio que se le ocurrió fue Francia, ya que ahí vivía su mejor amigo de toda la vida, así que sin pensárselo mucho compro el boleto y abordo el avión dirigiéndose a una nueva vida.

Era consciente de que había tomado decisiones apresuradas para el momento, pero no se arrepentía de nada, todo lo hizo siguiendo los deseos de su corazón y en esos momentos era feliz, así que no podía pedir nada mas, pensando en esto se fue quedando profundamente dormido sin darse cuenta.

-o-o-o

Al día siguiente

En el aeropuerto internacional de parís, un chico alto y de cabello negro acababa de bajar del avión, traía puestas unas gafas negras, unos jeans rotos y una chaqueta de color negro, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta saco un pequeño papel, al terminar de leerlo sonrio.

-Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver Ulrich-Susurro para luego ir a recoger sus maletas e irse a coger un taxi fuera del aeropuerto

-o-o-

Mientras tanto Odd y Ulrich se la habían pasado toda la mañana jugando video juegos en la sala, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempo divirtiéndose los dos juntos y mientras llegaba la hora de irse a entrenar, que mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que estando con tu mejor amigo.

Cuando llego la hora de almorzar, Victoire vino a decirles que pasaran a la mesa, luego de un par de regaños, (ya que ninguno de los dos quería separarse del juego) se sentaron a almorzar tranquilamente (Odd devorando la comida por supuesto), al cabo de un momento Victoire regreso.

-Joven Ulrich, alguien o busca en la puerta-Informo la amable señora.

Esta información sorprendió a Ulrich, ya que el no esperaba visitas de nadie.

-Hmm será que es Yumi de nuevo-pregunto con cierto aire pícaro Odd mirando a Ulrich, el cual al oír esto, miro a Victoire esperando que le respondiera si la chica era la que lo había venido a buscar, la señora al captar la mirada de Ulrich, solo negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que la japonesa no era la que lo había ido a visitar.

Lleno de curiosidad se dispuso a ir a la entrada, que era donde lo esperaba su visita, al llegar, solo pudo ver la espalda de un chico alto, moreno y de cabello negro.

Ulrich se detuvo a pocos pasos del chico y se aclaro la voz para que supiera que se encontraba ahí. El chico se volteo y Ulrich hizo cara de confusión, ya que el chico le parecia muy familiar pero no recordaba bien de donde.

-Emm hola, Victoire me ha dicho que me estaba buscando, podría saber quién es usted y para que me necesita-Pregunto Ulrich

-Hay Ulrich eres tan despistado como siempre, incluso creo que más que antes, mira que ni reconocer a tu hermano-Dijo el chico mientras se quitaba los lentes y dejaba ver unos ojos castaños verdosos iguales a los de Ulrich.

-Hermano, Drayce eres tu- Dijo Sorprendido y emocionado Ulrich y avanzando para abrazar a su hermano- Por Dios que cambiado estas!-

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, casi no te reconozco, has crecido mucho- Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo que su hermano le brindaba.

-¿Quien era Ulrich?- Pregunto Odd mientras caminaba hacia ellos tomando un vaso de agua.

-Odd te presento a mi Hermano, Drayce Stern, mejor conocido en el mundo del patinaje como El Dragón Oscuro- Presento Ulrich mientras se hacia al aldo de su hermano y veía divertido como Odd escupía el agua que se estaba tomando de la impresión.

-¿Hermano?, ¿desde cuando tienes un hermano?, ¿por qué nunca había sabido nada del?-Pregunto acelerado Odd

-El es mi hermano mayor, tiene un año más que nosotros, no lo conocías por que es mi medio hermano por parte materna, luego de que mi madre dejara a mi padre, nos separamos ya que mi madre y él se fueron a vivir a Alemania, mientras que yo quedaba a bajo el cuidado de mi padre, él fue quien me inicio en el mundo del patinaje, me enseño todo lo que se, el es un muy buen patinador, a sido miembro de la selección nacional de Alemania y su mejor puesto en un mundial fue de quinto en la prueba combinada- Decía Ulrich a Odd mientras su Hermano se ruborizaba un poco por todo lo que su hermano decía de el.

-Wow ¿¡Quinto Lugar! , ¿¡Competiste contra los colombianos! , debes ser muy bueno para haber logrado ese resultado, tenemos que competir juntos algún día-Le decía Odd emocionado.

-Claro cuando quieras- Respondió sonriéndole al rubio.

-¡Yeah!, voy a competir contra Drayce Stern-Saltaba de un lado para otro un emocionado Odd.

-Tranquilo no es para tanto y llámame Dragón por favor, mi madre es un fantástico ser humano, pero para escoger mi nombre no se que se fumo-Menciono divertido Dragón.

-Bueno en fin, hermano ¿cómo me encontraste'? y a propósito ¿que haces aquí?-Le pregunto Ulrich a su hermano.

-La primera pregunta esta de mas Ulrich, tu sabes que mama tienen un sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado, es capaz de encontrarnos hasta en el fondo del mar-Menciono divertido, recordando el particular talento que poseía su madre cuando de cuidar a sus hijos se trataba- Y pues estoy aquí para cuidarte (lógicamente eso fue petición de mama) y pues para recuperar el todo el tiempo perdido en el que no hemos podido estar juntos como hermanos- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Ulrich y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Genial, entonces ahora vivirás con nosotros- Exclamo emocionado Odd, ante la perspectiva de tener más amigos en casa.

Ante esto Dragón y Ulrich sonrieron, ante la perspectiva de poder pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-Oe a propósito Ulrich, se nos va a hacer tarde para el entrenamiento, vamos por nuestras maletas y montémonos al carro osino nos regañaran-Menciono Odd mientras miraba su reloj y se disponía a subir las escaleras-Tú también puedes ir a entrenar con nosotros Dragón, creo que harías muy feliz a nuestro entrenador-Agrego el Rubio mirando al pelinegro el cual sonrió.

-Me encantaría ir, solo dejen me cambio de ropa- Respondió el moreno mientras cogía una de sus maletas.

15 minutos después los tres chicos se dirigían al entrenamiento, cuando llegaron, fueron caminando hasta la pista, donde ya habían varios miembros del club, entre ellos Yumi, Aelita, Zoey y William, el cual al verlos llegar le mando una mirada envenenada a Ulrich, el cual no le prestó atención y paso de largo y se dirigió a saludar a las otras tres muchachas que se encontraban allí.

-Hola Yumi, Aelita, Zoey- Saludo Ulrich mirándolas a las tres, de las cuales solo Zoey le devolvió animada el saludo, mientras las otras dos solo movían la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Ante esta reacción Dragón se quedo mirando intrigado a las dos chicas más específicamente a la pelinegra, se veía que era buena patinadora, pero él sentía que le hacía falta algo, el había nacido con un don para ese deporte, el era un muy talentoso patinador, pero su pasión radicaba mas en entrenar y dirigir a los demás y ese instinto de entrenador, le decía que había algo muy importante que le hacia falta a esa chica.

-Oye Ulrich- Llamo a su hermano que se encontraba sentado cerca suyo, el al escuchar que lo llamaba se dirigió a donde el.

-¿Que sucede Dragón?-Pregunto el castaño

-¿Quién es esa chica? y que me puedes decir de su habilidad deportiva-Pregunto directamente Dragón, sin bajar el tono de su voz y haciendo que Yumi lo escuchara y se dirigiera a donde ellos se encontraban.

Ulrich al ver que Yumi se acercaba decidió no hablar.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Para qué quieres saber de mi?-Pregunto directamente la Japonesa.

-Soy El Dragón Oscuro de Alemania y el hermano mayor de Ulrich y quiero saber de tu habilidad deportiva para saber cual es esa pieza indispensable, que te hace falta para convertirte en una excelente patinadora-Le dijo directamente Dragón a Yumi, la cual al escuchar esto se sorprendió por un momento aunque después reacciono y lo miro enojada.

-¿A que te refieres con que me falta una pieza indispensable?-Le pregunto molesta la nipona

-Me refiero a que se ve que eres una buena patiandora, pero te hace falta algo en tu formación para ser excelente y se que sin esa pieza, nunca llegaras a la cima y te qeudaras estancada-Sentencio el pelinegro ante la atónita mirada de Yumi.

**CHA CHA CHA CHAN! Ufff no se pueden quejar es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito!**

**Bueno la historia va avanzando Que significado tiene ese sueño recurrente de yumi? En que terminara la relación de ulrich con su padre…jujuju estas preguntas tendrán respuesta pero no lo descubrirán pronto ( muajajjaa soy mala) **

**en fin en el próximo capitulo descubriremos cual es esa pieza que le hace falta a yumi, además que por fin conoceremos a los antagonistas de esta historia, beuno como vieron e introducido a nuestro amigo Dragon Oscuro al fic, el tendrá una parte muy importante en esta historia, si alguno de ustedes quiere participar tmb en esta historia solo digameloy especifique en que equipo quiere estar ( mañana subiré la información actualizada de lso equipos ya que les hice algunos cambios) su nombre sus rasgos físicos que quieren tener y la modalidad(velocidad o fondo) y edad que quieren tener **

**Bueno no siendo mas nos vemos, esperen con ansias el song fic que voy a publicar jejeje me encanta como va quedadndo y yo vere déjenme review si este capitulo les gusto XD**

**Bye! **


	10. Debilidades

**Hola chicos como van! **

**Espero perdonen la tardanza, pero bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo especialmente largo de hermanos de carreras, para compensar el tiempo sin noticias mias jejejeje**

**En fin disfruten ;)**

**Capitulo 10**

**Debilidades**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_-Soy El Dragón Oscuro de Alemania y el hermano mayor de Ulrich y quiero saber de tu habilidad deportiva para saber cuál es esa pieza indispensable, que te hace falta para convertirte en una excelente patinadora-Le dijo directamente Dragón a Yumi, la cual al escuchar esto se sorprendió por un momento aunque después reacciono y lo miro enojada._

_-¿A qué te refieres con que me falta una pieza indispensable?-Le pregunto molesta la nipona_

_-Me refiero a que se ve que eres una buena patinadora, pero te hace falta algo en tu formación para ser excelente y sé que sin esa pieza, nunca llegaras a la cima y te quedaras estancada-Sentencio el pelinegro ante la atónita mirada de Yumi._

**Capitulo 10**

-A que diablos te refieres con eso de que me he quedado estancada, no sabes de lo que hablas, soy de las que más se esfuerzan en este equipo , todos los días entreno conscientemente tratando de siempre superar mis limites, así que no me vengas con cuentos ridículos de que me quedare estancada- Le refuto furiosamente Yumi al chico pelinegro.

-El hecho de que entrenes con esa dedicación y ese ahincó no significa que con solo esas cualidades vayas a triunfar en este deporte, no me malentiendas, la dedicación es una parte fundamental den el desarrollo de un patinador y en el de cualquier deportista, pero tienes que entender que este deporte cuenta con más elementos esenciales aparte de ese, como por ejemplo: la inteligencia, la astucia, el trabajo en equipo y la determinación, y es en alguno de esos en los que siento que fallas, después de todo somos humanos, no somos seres perfectos.- Respondió calmadamente el Alemán.

La japonesa se disponía a responderle, cuando alguien más se le adelanto.

-Es muy cierto lo que dice este muchacho Yumi.-Dijo en entrenador poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la pelinegra- Todos los deportes tienen bases indispensables que se tienen que aprender y superar, para poder estar en la cima, por esto es que existen dos clases de deportistas, los que nacen con el talento innato para el deporte, y los que no nacen con talento, pero si con perseverancia, a los que nacen con talento la habilidad física les sale inconscientemente, son buenos sin siquiera proponérselo en principio, se mantienen en la cima constantemente, hasta que llegan a un punto en que son alcanzados y superados por los perseverantes, por aquellos que se esfuerzan día a día en superarse y en alcanzar su objetivo, cuando rompen el primer limite, sus vidas se vuelcan a superar metas y obstáculos siempre. El hecho es que ninguno de ellos llegara a la cima si no cuenta con todos los elementos, el talentoso no triunfara sino es perseverante y se propone metas y el perseverante, no puede avanzar sin haber desarrollado cierto talento en el deporte. El punto es que siempre tenemos que estar perfeccionándonos y depurándonos, no se puede confiar solo en el talento o en la perseverancia por si sola, siempre se tiene que disponer de todos los elementos, para poder salir adelante.-Finalizo mirando a todos los chicos hay presentes.

Todos los chicos habían escuchado atentamente las palabras de su entrenador y reflexionaban sobre ellas, entre ellos Yumi, la cual tenía fuertemente cerrados los puños al admitir que las palabras de el entrenador y del hermano de Ulrich eran ciertas, ella sabía que aun le hacía falta un poco más para poder considerarse entre las más fuertes, pero no se había planteado el que pasaría si se quedaba estancada en algún punto, aunque le doliera el orgullo, tendría que pedirle a el Dragón Oscuro ayuda para que le señalara sus puntos débiles.

El entrenador viendo como habían quedado todos sus deportistas tras sus palabras y las de Dragón, decidió cambiar el entrenamiento que tenía planeado para ese día y en vez, mostrarles en un simple y entretenido ejercicio cuales eran las falencias de cada uno.

-Bueno chicos, ya que les ha interesado tanto el tema, que les parece si este entrenamiento lo dedicamos a averiguar cuáles son las falencias de cada uno de ustedes.-Ante esta mención, todos los patinadores se mostraron emocionados de averiguar cuáles eran sus defectos- Bueno como no escucho objeciones entonces eso se hara-al escuchar esto la mayoria de los chicos saltaron emocionados-Bueno basta de habladurias y ponganse a trotar 15 minutos alrededor de la pista, luego hagan ejercicios de movilidad durante 10 minutos, al terminar 10 minutos de estiramiento, luego vayan y se cambian y se ponen sus patines y entran a la pista a hacer 20 minutos de calentamiento en grupo, ¿Quién tiene cronometro o reloj para irles informando de cuando se cumpla cada cambio de actividad?- Ante la pregunta del entrenador Aelita also timidamente la mano- Aelita, perfecto, entonces tu quedas encargada de dar el aviso a los demas de cuando se termine el tiempo de cada actividad, ¿entendido?- Aelita solo asintio.-Excelente ¿entonces que esperan chicos?, a entrenar, muevanse.-Les apresuro el entrenador

Al terminar de escuchar las indicaciones de su entrenador todos los chicos se dispusieron a ir a trotar, entre ellos Dragon, pero antes de poder ir con su hermano y Odd, el entrenador lo detuvo.

-Que sucede entrenador, ¿acaso no puedo entrenar con ustedes?-pregunto extrañado.

-Que a no no te preocupes no es por eso que te detuve, sino por otra razon, necesito pedirte un favor sino es mucha molestia- Dijo apenado el hombre.

-No claro que no es ninguna molestia, digame en que le puedo ayudar-

-Veras, pues te queria pedir tu colaboracion para el ejercicio que vamos a hacer ahorita, la verdad no puedo realizarlo yo solo completamente y la unica otra persona que es del cuerpo tecnico del equipo es Jeremy-Menciono observando al rubio el cual estaba montando todo su equipo en la mitad de la pista- y pues el es muy util, pero no me puede colaborar mucho en este ejercicio, pero en cambio tu serias de mas ayuda,ya que como vez son mas de 30 chicos y yo no creo poder fijarme en las falencias de todos solo, y pues ya que al parecer tu puedes identificar las falencias de todos incluso los mas avanzados como Yumi o Aelita, tu me podrias ayudar en esta labor, ¿Qué dices? ¿Si me podrias ayudar?- pregunto con algo de pena.

Dragon estaba mas que encantado con la pequeña pregunta del director, el se sentia volar al poder tener la oportunidad de ser co entrenador (aunque solo fuera por una clase, eso no importaba, el hecho es que podria dirigir a un grupo y eso lo hacia tremendamente feliz).

Dragon con los ojos iluminados de una vez se puso a estrechar la mano del entrenador, de una forma un tanto inquietante ( por no decir loca)-Claro que puede contar conmigo señor, lo ayudare en todo lo que usted necesite-Decia mientras seguia estrechando la mano del entrenador la cual ya se estaba poniendo un poco morada.

-Jejeje, me alegro de escuchar eso-Decia el entrenador mirando a Dragon con una gotita en la cabeza ante la actitud que habia tomado y tratando de quitar su ya muy morada mano de la del chico, el cual aun ni se daba cuenta.

-Bueno, entonces, mientras los chicos termnan el calentamiento, vamos ajustando los detalles del ejercicio ¿te parece?- pregunto mientras se dirigia al interior de la pista, mientras era seguido por Dragon.

Mientras tanto, todos los chicos estaban trotando y hablban entre si de lo que pronto iban a hacer, entre estos se encontraban Odd, Ulrich y Zoey, los cuales se encontraban hablando emocionados, o mas bien Odd y Zoey eran los que discutian del ejercicio, Ulrich solo se mantenia al borde de la conversacion, hasta que el pelirubio se dio cuenta de esto.

-Que te sucede Ulrich,¿no estas emocionado por lo que el entrenador y tu hermano nos van a poner a hacer?-le cuestiono el rubio

-No, no es eso, es que… ah-dijo soltando un suspiro- esta no sera la primera vez que mi hermano me ponga a prueba para descubrir cuales son mis falencias, ya han sido tantas las veces que e hecho esto, que e llegado a corregir casi todos mis puntos debiles menos uno y es ese asunto el que siempre me causa problemas con el, lo e tratado de corregir y mejorar pero no e podido de ninguna forma y no quiero ir y que el vea que aun no e podido superar eso-Le conto el pelicastaño al rubio.

Odd solo lo observo, tratando de medir sus palabras, ya que cuando su amigo se ponia en modo, cuasi depresivo este se ponia en un estado muy suceptible a cualquier comentario, asi que tenia que cuidar que de su boca solo salieran palabras de animo y no terminarla embarrando como casi siempre le pasaba.

-Bueno pues…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo alguna cosa, Aelita lo interrumpio diciendo que ya se habia terminado el tiempo de trote y que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente ejercicio, en este punto Odd se vio separado de su amigo el cual se notaba no hacia los ejercicios con el mismo animo que el le conocia a menudo, pero decidio concentrarse en terminar los ejercicios de movilidad y cuando fuera el tiempo de el estiramiento y de ponerse los patines hablaria con Ulrich.

Mientras tanto Ulrich ni se habia percatado que su amigo ya no se enontraba a su lado, el esaba enfrascado en sus pensaientos, hasya que noto que alguien le ponia una mano en el hombro, al alsar la cabeza se encontro con la mirada amigable de Zoey, la cual al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamiento y oir la conversacion que habia tenido aniteriormente con Odd, habia decidido ir a dare algunas palabras de animo.

-No te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar ahorita, solo relajate y disfratalo, ya que ese es el principal objetivo de todos los deportes no?, entretenernos y divertirnos, asi que aleja de tu mente todos esos pensamientos pesimistas y solo enfocate en dar lo mejor de ti te parece?- Le dijo la peliplateada sonriendole amablemente.

-Gracias Zoey, es muy amable de tu parte, creo que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras- Le dijo sonriendo el pelicastaño a la peliplateada.

-Por nada, despues de todo para eso estan los amigos ¿no?- Le dijo devolviendole la sonrisa- Bueno sigamos haciendo movilidad osino a este paso Aelita nos matara con la mirada- Le dijo viendo de reojo a la pelirosa la cual los etsaba mirando muy instensamente.

Asi transcurrieron los cuarenta minutos que faltaban del calentamiento, cuando todos terminaron los 20 minutos rodando en la pista, se reunieron en torno a el entrenador y a Dragon los cuales se habian pasado todo el rato hablando y decidiendo como se uba a desarrollar la prueba y a cuantos deportistas iba a supervisar cada uno.

-Bueno chicos la prueba que les vamos a colocar es muy simple y es mas considerada como un juego, pero en esta ocasión necesitamosque se la tomen en serio y den todo de si, no les diremos cuanto tiempo durara la prueba, eso tambien probara su fuerza mental, ya que al no saber cuanto tiempo tienen que hacer esto los hara esforzarse mas, bueno la prueba consiste en ir todos en grupo al ritmo que nosotros les digamos y despues de cinco minutos iremos enviando grupos de dos personas o mas a salir y tomarle una vuelta al grupo principal, ustedes deciden como haran o se distribuiran esas vueltas, pueden llegar en grupo, o puede llegar cada uno por su lado, eso es decisión suya, cuando cada uno termine de tomarle la vuelta al grupo no se haran en el lugar en el que estaban sino que iran y se haran de ultimos en el grupo, cada diez minutos el grupo subira el ritmo al que iban y asi hasta que les digamos que la pruba se termina, aquellos que no alcansen al grupo al cabo de 3 vueltas de haber salido, seran eliminados, al igual que aquellos que no aguanten el ritmo del grupo principal.- Termino de decir el entrenador.

-Aquellos que terminen todo el ejercicio pegados al grupo, seran evaluados por mi, los que no aguanten seran evaluados por el entrenador-Dijo Dragon finalizando la explicacion del ejercicio.- Bueno ya no siendo mas por explicar creo que es hora de que iniciemos, asi que ponganse a rodar, tan pronto como todos esten dentro del grupo les diremos a que velocidad tienen que empezar a rodar.-

Tras decir esto, todos los patinadores se pusieron a rodar tratando de formar una fila india, todos tratando de conseguir una posicion mas adelante o tratando de hacerse al lado de sus amigos o de alguien que supieran que poseia un paso ( el paso es como el ritmo al que mueve cada patin un patinador, se supone que un buen patinador da solo 4 pasos en la recta y solo 3 pasos en la curva, los patinadores que se acercan o que pueden llevar este paso, es mejor tenerlos delante de uno ya que asi uno se cansa menos imitando el movimiento que hacen, pero en cambio si se tiene a alguien adelante que supere por mucho esa cantidaad de pasos,, si uno esta detrás , se cansara mas rapido ) que los podia ayudar.

Cuando el grupo se habia mas o menos organizado, Yumi quedo de primera, siendo seguida de Aelita, detrás e ella quedaron, Odd luego Zoey, detrás de ella quedo una chica pelinegra llamada Angelique, detrás de ella David, siendo seguido por Ulrich, detrás de el iban Edward, luego Maria, atras de ella Tanwen y detrás de ella William y luego seguian al menos unos 15 patinadores mas.

-Bueno como ya estan organizados entonces empezemos, Yumi sube el ritmo a 25 ( es decir la vuelta a la pista se debe hacer en 25 segundos, teniendo en cuenta que la pista es de 200 metros, es considerado como un ritmo medio, facil de seguir si se tiene buena resistencia)- La chica asintio con la cabeza y empezo a ir un poco mas rapido, cuando ya habia hecho las primeras dos vueltas, el entrenador mando al primer duo.

-Edward y Zoey salgan- Edward salio de detrás e Ulrich y le hizo una seña a Zoey para que se fuera detrás de el, a loq ue la chica asintio.

-¿Como nos vamos a distribuir las vueltas?-Pregunto desde atrás Zoey.

-Te parece si nos dividimos una vuelta tu y una vuelta yo y si en esas dos vueltas no hemos alcanzado al grupo aun nos dividimos la tercera, ¿te parece?- Dijo mirandola de reojo.

-Si me parece un buen plan, asi que andando osino no vamos a poder alcanzarles en tres vueltas-Le dijo sonriendo la peliplateada.

Cuando ellos ya llevaban una vuelta de recorrido el entrenador mando a otros dos chicos a que empezaran su recorrido, una vuelta despues, Zoey y Edward arribaban al grupo un poco cansados, pero nada del otro mundo, cuando los vio llegar el entrenador mando a otro grupo.

-Aelita y Odd, empiezen- En ese moemnto Odd salio de detrás de Aelita y se puso al lado de ella.

-Bueno ya lo oiste princesa llego nuestro turno de brillar- Le dijo Odd dedicandole una gran sonrisa, a lo que Aelita lo miro extrañada por como la habia llamado, pero aun asi solo asintio y se fue detrás de el.

-¿Como quieres que nos distribuyamos esto Princesa?, ¿te parece si hacemos de a media vuelta cada uno?- Hablo mientras miraba hacia atrás por su hombro para podeerla ver.

-Me parece bien, ¿pero por que me llamas princesa?-Contesto calmadamente la peli rosa.

-Jeje, por dos razones, primera, por que hoy estas toda de rosado, como una princesa de esas de los cuentos de hadas ( y era cierto, ya que la ojiverde hoy llevaba úesta una licra de color rosado con blanco, que hacia juego con sus patines rosados y su casco negro con rosado, todo ahciendo juego como si ella queisiera ser llamada la patinadora rosa o algo por el estilo)-Tras este comentario se sonrojo de la vergüenza, ya que no ese dia al hechar todos sus implementos al maletin de patinaje, no vio que licra estaba hechando y justamente hecho la que menos le gustaba, ya que aunque la licra por si sola era bastante bonita, ella temia que si se la ponian, pasara justamente lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, asi que para evitar inconvenientes, nunca se la ponia, si era el caso y no tenia mas licras recurria a Yumi para que le prestara alguna, siempre evitando ponerse esa, pero hoy cuando se dio cuanta ya era muy tarde y ya no habia forma de cambiar su licra con la de alguien mas, asi que le toco ponersela.- y la segunda razon es por que comos del mismo equipo y no me gusta que nos tratemos tan friamente llamandonos solo por el apellido, asi que desde hoy te llamare princesa y si es posible ¿tu podrias no llamarme por mi apellido?, da igual como me llames, no em importa- Le respondio a la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

La chica solo se le quedo viendo un momento y despues paso por su lado, a lo cual el chico la miro extrañado y un tanto triste pensando que sus intentos por sociabilizar con la peli rosa no ubieran sido aceptados, pero en ese momento Aelita se puso enfrente de el tomando el mando de su pequeño lote y sin voltearlo a mirar le hablo

-Ya era mi turno de jalar, pero por andar hablando no te diste cuenta, asi que pon mas atencion… Odd- Pronuncio su nombre en un tono un poco mas bajo al no estar acostumbrada a hacerlo, Al oir que pronuncio su nombre Odd sonrio al ver que la chica al menos se habia abierto un poco con el.

-Perdoname Princesa no volvera a suceder- Le respondio desde atrás el rubio.

Mientras tanto en el grupo central, el segundo grupo que el entrenador habia mandado habia llegado, aunque llegaron separados ambos integrantes, viendo que otro grupo habia llegado, el entrenador mando al siguiente.

-Ulrich, Angelique y David- Pronuncio alto y fuerte, mientras los tres patinadores salian del grupo para comenzar el ejercicio, Ulrich era el que iba en frente y al ver que eran tres los que iban en ese grupo, decidio que cada uno jalaria una vuelta, asi que se puso a patinar tratnado de tener un paso fuerte pero no desgastante para asi poder llegar en las mejores condiciones los tres al grupo, cuando termino de dar su vuelta y se fue a hacer detrás de David para dejar que la pelinegra jalase, David salio y se puso delante de la chica, la cual lo miro confundida.

-¿Por que haces eso?, es mi turno de jalar David-Le pregunto un tanto molesta.

David no le respondio y solo se dispuso a seguir jalando al mismo ritmo que habia impuesto Ulrich anteriormente, esto extraño mucho al pelicastaño, ya que aunque conocia a David desde hace muy poco, el creia al menos saber que esa clase de conducta no era muy de el estilo de el pelinegro, pero en fin tendria que resolver sus dudas mas adelante, en esos momentos se tenia que concentrar en acabar rapido con eso.

Cuando casi terminaban de dar la segunda vuelta, arribaron al grupo del cual en ese momento se iban Yumi y Maria a tomarle su vuelta al lote, pero en este grupo a diferencia de los otros que habian mandado antes, sus integrantes no cooperaron juntas, Ulrich pudo ver que Maria al pricipio le habia dicho algo a Yumi la cual le contesto al go que por lo que habia visto Ulrich, hizo que ambas se fueran por su cuenta.

Asi que ambas se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo individualmente y al cabo de una vuelta y media Yumi llego al grupo, siendo seguida luego de media vuelta por Maria.

Una vuelta despues el entrenador ordeno que se subiera el ritmo a 24, Ulrich miro de inmediato el reloj que tenia en la muñeca, el cual no contaba con cronometro ni ninguna de esas cosas, pero servia en casos como esos,dando un rapido vistaso al reloj y haciendo cuentas en su cabeza abrio ambas manos y se las mostro a Odd, el cual capto al instante lo que Ulrich le queria decir, el entrenador iba a mandar a subir el ritmo cada diez minutos, lo que significaba que la prueba perfectamente podia durar hasta una hora o mas, aunque no creian, ya que al ritmo que iban no quedarian muchos patinadores en pie para finalizar completamente la pruba, nada mas en esos diez minutos se habian desprendido 6 depotistas y aunque aun quedaban mas de cuarenta en el grupo, la gran mayoria de los que habian salido mostraban cansancio y los que aun no habian tenido la oportunidad de dar la vuelta se encontraban concentrados en no gastarse mucho y ahorrar energias.

Dragon se encontraba en el centro de la pista mirando como se desarrollaba la prueba, ya habian pasado cincuenta minutos desde que comenzaran y el grupo de gente que aun resistia en el lote se habia visto considerablemente reducido, el lote que al inicio habia constado de al menos 50 deportistas, ahora se habia reducido a 10 personas, 12 si contabas al chico y la chica que estaban dando desesperados las vuelta, sino mal recordaba se llamaban Edward y Tanwen, los otros que quedaban eran Maria, William, Aelita, Odd, Zoey,Yumi, Ulrich, Angelique, David y detrás de este un chico peliverde, que se notaba que ya estaba en las ultimas de sus capacidades, ya no resistiria mucho tiempo mas y cuando el y otra persona mas se salieran del grupo, el ejercicio se daria por terminado, esa era la pequeña trampa que le habian puesto a los chicos, ya que ellos sabian que muy probablemente ellos se darian cuenta de que intervalos de tiempo utilizaban para subirle al ritmo y dicho y hecho el se dio cuenta cuando su propio hermano le señalo el tiempo del primer intervalo a Odd, el cual se lo habia comunicado a Aelita para que los cronometrara y les dijera cuando faltara poco para relizar el cambio y asi poder estar listos para subir el ritmo, creando asi una pequeña alianza, pero el sabia que lo que ellos pensaban era que la prueba se terminaria tan pronto el reloj marcara una hora fija y en la vida sospecharian de que la prueba terminaria al quedar cierto numero de participantes,

Ya solo faltaba que una persona se saliera para que pudieran terminar con el ejercicio, ya que el chico peliverde se acababa de quedar rendido, le hizo unas señas para que el chico se acercara a donde el se encontraba, ya que desde ese chico en adelante le correspondia de calificarlos a el, mientras que el entrandor de tocaban el resto de chicos, a los cuales era mas facil decirles lo que les faltaba al ser cosas como un poco mas de resistencia, o fuerza etc,a el le habia tocado encargarse de ese grupo de 12 escasas personas al ser estas la mas dificiles de diagnosticar al ver las habilidades fisicas tan grandes que poseian, era dificil diagnosticarlas y mucho mas dificil erradicar esas fallas, ya que la mayoria por no decir todas, muy posiblemente ya fueran costumbres o actitudes amarradas hasta el fondo de su ser, por fortuna el ya habia ideado un plan para hacer que estos problemas se solucionaran en buena parte, aunque eso si, requeriria del compromiso total de ellos.

En esos momentos se dio cuenta que ya les debia decir a los chicos que paracen ya que la undecima persona acababa de separarse del grupo, la cual habia sido Angelique, en ese momento pito con su silbato, captando la atendion de todas las personas, en especial de los diez deportistas que aun estaban patinando, los cuales lo miraban suplicantes, siendo unos mas exoresivos que otros, esperando para que pronunciara las palabras magicas para ellos.

-Bueno chicos ya pueden parar el ejercicio a terminado- tras decir esto los chicos casi se ponen a llorar de la alegria y se dispusierona rodar suavemente algunas vueltas para relajar sus musculos, al terminarlas todos fueron al centro de la pista donde los esperaba Dragon.

-Bueno antes de que comencemos a hablar de nuestros asuntos, necesito que se hagan en parejas de la siguiente forma: Angelique y Zoey, Odd y Aelita, William y Edward, Tanwen y Maria, David y Ryuji ( el chico peliverde) y por ultimo Yumi y Ulrich-Termino de decir y aunque extrañados, todos cambiaron de lugar y se pusieron al lado de su pareja asignada.-Los acabo de poner de con estas parejas, por una razon y es que ustedes se complementan en lo que les falta y lo que les sobra con las persona que tienen en frente- Todos miraron a sus parejas tratando de adivinar en que se complementaban, pero sin encontrar ninguna pista-Bueno les voy a decir sus falencias para que me entiendan mejor: Odd, eres muy astuto, pero te falta mas inteligencia tactica, por el contrario Aelita tu posees muchainteligencia tactica, pero te falta la astucia para poder llevarlos a cabo. William a ti te falta dejar a un lado tus actitudes y pensamientos de que solo eres un velocista, tienes que aprender a moverte tambien en el fondo aunque no sea tu fuerte, Edward tu eres el caso contrario, tienes que salirte de la burbuja de que solo eres fondista y aprender tambien de los velocistas, Zoey te falta mas concentracion y a ti Angelique te hace falta saber manejar el estrés y el miedo, Tanwen y Maria ambas tienen el mismo problema de William y Edward, Ryuji tienes que dejar de estar tan disperso, David te tienes que relajar y pensar solo en ti en vez de andarle poniendo mas atencion a como iba Angelique etc, Yumi, te hace falta muchisimo trbajo en equipo, tienes que aprender a confiar en las personas de tu equipo, mas aun con las que son tus compañeras de nivel, las cuales tengo entendido son Zoey, Maria y Angelique, durante todo el ejercicio solo cooperaste con una persona y esa fue Aelita, a los demas los dejabas irse por su cuenta y las cosas no pueden seguir asi, el patinaje es un deporte de mucho trabajo en equipo ten eso en cuenta, en cambio tu Ulrich confias y ayudas a todos sin importarte las consecuencias que esto trae, estuviste a punto de ser eliminado asl menos 4 veces y todas por andar tratando de que tus compañeros tambien lo lograran, como ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no te puedes poner en esa actitud de ayudarlos a todos, asi nunca triunfaras-Tras terminar de decir esto, todos se sumieron en un silencio tratando de analizar si lo que Dragon habia dicho era cierto o no, hasta que la voz de el los saco de sus cabilaciones.

-Oigan chicos una pregunta, esos cuatro que estan sentados alla son amigos suyos o pertenecen al club, por que han estado un buen rato mirando todo lo que hemos hecho y ya se me hace muy rara su actitud-Dijo el pelinegro señalando al grupo que estaba conformado por dos chicas y dos chicos, la mas grande de las chicas parecia tener la edad de Yumi y Zoey, tenia el cabello Azul oscuro largo hasta la cintura y los ojos de un color verde frio y su mirada no era nada agradable, la otra chica era mas bajita y parecia de la edad de Aelita, era rubia y tenia el cabello hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un azul hielo casi transparentes y miraba todo a su alrededor con un aire de indiferencia, el chico mas alto, era de cabello gris calro y sus ojos eran castaños casi negros y tenia unas gafas de montura negra gruesa, su mirada era fria y calculadora y el ultimo chico, el cual se habia puesto de pie y caminaba hacia el grupo de patinadores, era pelinegro y tenia los ojos grises claros, habia que admitir que era muy guapo, su mirada se veia tranquila y amable, pero si te fijabas bien se podia apresiar el brillo manipulador y egolatra que reflejaba su verdadera personalidad, se acerco hasta quedar al frente de el borde metalico que definia el perimetro de la pista y solo se sesico a mandarles una mirada burlona a los chicos mientras sus ojos se fijaban en Yumi la cual al verlo habia apretado los nudillos tan fuerte que se le habian puesto blancos, ella lo miraba con furia mientras que el solo le dedicaba una sonrisa altanera.

-Que diablos haces aquí Xiang-Le sijo la chica con furia

-Es un espacio publico, no es de su propiedad sabes Yumi-Le respondio el chico calmadamente,

-Estamos entrenando asi que has el favor y te vas y llevate a tus amigos de paso tambien-le respondio mordasmente la nipona

-Ven y obliganos, despues de todo no eres rival para X.A.N.A.

**Chan chan acaban de hacer presencia los malos malisimos del fic! Jejeje espero allan disfrutado del capitulo perdon por la tardansa pero tuve mucho trabajo y luego pss las vacasiones el ver amigos etc ustedes saben ademas de que tuve un bloqueo tremendo en una parte del capitulo de una ves les digo q posiblemente alla errores de ortografia en el capitulo pero les ruego me disculpen, mi corrector no funciona, luego lo reviso desde otro computador y si son muchos errores lo vuelvo a subir corregido, en fin muchas gracias por su apoyo especialmente a dragon oscuro, chico eres muy bakano conmigo, se te quiere muchooooo gracias por el apoyo, en fin chicos nos estamos leyenod, los quiero muchooooooooooo y el proximo capitulo viene el primer distrital no se lo pierdan**

**Att Yumi Lyoko Gen 08**


End file.
